


Lost Puppy

by 3_Siracha (orphan_account)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Dry Humping, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm not a funny person, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwoo, Minor Violence, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Seongwoo and Daniel are roomates, Werewolf Turning, Woojin is Jihoon best friend, a bit of angst, but this is basically fluff, hopefully a good plot, plus one, supernatural type AU, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/3_Siracha
Summary: In which Daniel stumbles across a small stray dog in an alleyway one dark night, only to find a small human male, naked and asleep on top of him the next morning,with Seongwoo screaming on top of his lungs in the bed next to them.EDIT!!orA OngNielWink werewolf AU no one asked for.





	1. Unexpected Company

Seongwoo stared blankly at the TV,mouthful of cereal,as his roommate zips up his jacket with a blank expression on his face.

“I thought we were going to get something to eat.”

Seongwoo reaches for the remote pausing the movie before looking over Daniel with an innocent smile on his face,shaking his head. Adjusting himself into a more comfortable position, Daniel stares at him patiently waiting for an answer his back against the wooden door.

“I thought you were going to get something to eat and bring me something back.” Seongwoo stats after a while,giving Daniel a _‘I’m just really lazy and don't want to move from the couch’_ look,his lips curling into a smile as Daniel rolls his eyes,brushing a few strands of his blonde hair out of his eyes. “Come on, Daniel just bring back some _JaJangmyeon_! I promise to come next time.”

Daniel doesn't reply at the moment,he grabs the keys and unlocks the door,swinging it opening before peering back at his lazy ass roommate who was giving him a ‘V’ sign,a teasing smile on his thin pink lips,his eyes shining with fake seductiveness

“Daniel oppa,I promise to join you next time~ Only in _bed-_ ”

Daniel slams the door behind him not wanting to hear Seongwoo finished that sentence,a shiver crawls up his spine as he unconsciously replays Seongwoo ‘Oppa’ in his brain. Gagging as he tugs his jacket, sleeves before trotting out the door,down the sidewalk to the nearby Noodle shop. Tugging at his collar of his jacket and scrunching his nose as a quick icy cold breeze slapped him in the face.

“Aish..it’s so cold…” Daniel mutters,licking his chapped lips before passing the alleyway and entering the shop and pulling out his wallet-ready to order. “Two large bowels of _Jajangmyeon_ please.”

He handed the cashier the money,before shoving his freezing hand back in his pocket,sniffing every few seconds,his eyes darting around the shop out of boredom. When his order was up,Daniel bowed to the employer,and grabbed the bags of food,before heading back out,passing the alleyway again only to stop at the sound of a small whimper. Daniel turned his head towards the dark alley,a frown in his face as the whimpering grew louder.

“Hello?”

He calls,taking a step forward then a step back, Daniel have seen too many horror movies to tell wet this was going, Daniel slowly turns to leave when a rather small dog with dirty light light brown hair steps out shivering from the freezing weather. Daniel almost coos at the sight,bending down to the dog's eye level,setting the bag of food down.

“Hello there. Are you lost?”

The dog slowly walks over to Daniel stopping a few feet from him keeping his distance,it’s sad blue eyes staring into Daniel soft brown ones.

“Aigoo, Your so cute,who would leave a dog out here like this?”

Daniel takes a small step forward,with a smile on his face.

“How about you come stay with me and roommate?”

The dog seemed pleased his wet tail wagging softly at the human offer, Daniel stands,picking up the bag of food before gesturing to the dog,a large smile on his face

“Let's go home then.”

-

Seongwoo perks up immediately when he hears the door open,a red nose Daniel pushing open the door with ye bags of food in his flushed hands.

“What took you so long?!”

“Well-”

Before Daniel could answer Seongwoo question the stray dog trots into the building,starting up at Seongwoo who was staring down at him.

“Daniel,why is there a dog in our apartment?”

“It was cold and wet and I didn't want to leave it.” Daniel mutters,closing the door,shuffling into the kitchen and setting down the bags of food on the counter,turning to Seongwoo who was giving him a pointed look, “What?”

“I hope you know It’s your responsibility-”

“You're not my mom Seongwoo.”

Seongwoo huffs,grabbing one of the bags pulling out his dinner,muttering _‘The lack of respect I get around here’_ before going over to sit on the couch stopping when the dirty dog was sitting up on the couch mouth hang open and tongue hanging out,drool of it.

“Daniel go give this filthy dog a bath! I would like to enjoy my food on the couch without any disturbances.!”

Daniel gestures for the dog to get off the couch and follow him upstairs to the bathroom. Ignoring Seongwoo calling after them,

“HE GOT THE FUCKING DIRT ON THE CARPET I’M-”

“Ignore him. Believe me, he is always like this.” Daniel says lifting the dog into the tub,making sure the water is warm before scrubbing the caked dirt off it’s fur. The dog silently let's him,a few times shaking out its fur,soaking Daniel in the process, he didn't look like he cared he just smiled warmly before standing.“Stay here let me get you a towel.”

The dog sits in the tub,his head tilting to the side,as Daniel comes back with a large blue towel and newly changed clothes.He drains the water left in the tub before wrapping the dog up and carrying it out the bathroom and down the stairs. Seongwoo eyes was glued to the TV,an obvious pout on his face.

“The couch and carpet is such a mess-”

“I’ll clean it tomorrow okay?”

Daniel interrupts Seongwoo,drying the dog off with the towel before tossing it aside. Seongwoo turns off the TV looking over at the dog the back at Daniel his eyebrow arched.

“Did you name it yet?”

“Haven't thought of a cool name to give him.”

“uM? Terminator? That a really cool name.”

“No thanks...I’ll sleep on it.”

Seongwoo shrugs,standing letting out a large yawn,before slumping over,scratching the back of his hair,keeping his droopy eyes on Daniel.

“Speaking of sleep-I’m going to bed.Good night Daniel and Terminator.”

Seongwoo excused himself to his bedroom,leaving both Daniel and the dog staring after him,before looking at each other.

“I’m pretty tired as well,come on let's hit the sack.”

Daniel goes into his bedroom and the dog follows closely,Daniel enters the room,peering over at Seongwoo who was wrapped up in a blanket burrito fast asleep.Daniel leaves to brushes his teeth,staring at his expression blankly in the mirror before spitting out the leftover vile,and food into the sink.

“Aigoo..” Daniel mutters as he cuts off the light and enters the bedroom seeing the stray curled up on his bed fast asleep. “Poor thing..Who could abandon such an obedient cute dog?”

He settles into the bed carefully not wanting to wake the dog up before turning off the lamp light on their shared nightstand. Daniel strokes of the animal for a bit,before resting his head on his pillow,with content sigh.

_**Goodnight** _

A voice Daniel here's before darkness consumes him.

-  
The bright light in there only window shines brightly on Daniel face,with a small groan,he tries to shift himself to turn over,frowning at the heavy weight he felt against his body.

“Seongwoo? Why are you in my bed?” Daniel slurs,his voice husky from sleep,his eyes still closed not wanting to welcome the morning sunlight just yet.

“I’m not in your bed-”

Seongwoo mutters back,turning over to stare at Daniel-and a naked male on top of Daniel asleep and content. The smart thing to do in this situation was to silently tell Daniel that there a naked boy on top of him-instead Seongwoo screamed,

Daniel eyes shot open at Seongwoo screaming,ready to chuck something at his roommate when he saw something or some _one_ hit the wooden floor with a whine. Seongwoo screams stops immediately,and he is now looking down at the naked boy,who was rubbing his forehead where he hit it,then glaring up at Seongwoo with a low growl rumbling in the boy throat.

“Why are you screaming on top of your lungs at ass o’ clock in the morning?!’ the boy snaps,and Seongwoo frowns

“I don’t know why are you in our apartment naked in our room?!”

The boy rolls his eyes pointing to Daniel,who was watching the two bicker.

“Because he said I can stay with him!’

“HE WHAT?!”

Daniel groans into his hands,this is the last time he going out at night to pick up food and then offer a stray dog to stay with him. His last fucking **_time._**


	2. Staying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon demands to stay,Seongwoo is against it,and Daniel going shopping.

Daniel and the boy was sitting on the couch watching Seongwoo pace back and forth,stopping every once in a while to give Daniel a glare before continuing to pace back and forth again. The boy leans over to Daniel look up at him with sparkling eyes,

“So What are we going to do today? Have a walk in the park? Yell at squirrels?”

“We-” Seongwoo cuts in pointing to Daniel then himself, “-are not going anywhere,Terminator.”

“My name is Park Jihoon, Elf ears.”

The boy-Jihoon snaps back,narrowing his eyes at Seongwoo ears,smiling lightly at the nickname he gave the older human. Daniel quietly watches the event play out,grinning awkwardly and giggling to himself as the conversation unfolds.

“Big talk from the weirdo sitting on our couch.”

Seongwoo mutters, Jihoon childishly sticks out his tongue,Daniel sighs, unsure on how to respond to the events of childish acts,clearing his throat,for the two boys to stop bickering.

“Seongwoo I did say-” Daniel stares into Jihoon puppy eyes, “-that he could stay with us,But that was when he was a dog...and not a naked human being..” Daniel trails off awkwardly gesturing to Jihoon who was covered up by a red oversized sweater and blue shorts. Seongwoo turns to Jihoon with a frown,

“Yah. What are you even? A human dog?”

“The correct term is werewolf.”

Jihoon replies,nonchalantly an arrogant glint in his eye,Seongwoo whips his head back to Daniel,who was immediately stop giggling,and quickly regained his posture.

“This- ** _THIS_** is why you don’t pick up random stray dogs on the fucking street. He’s not staying with us”

“Daniel-ssi Said I could!”

“And I said you couldn’t!’

Jihoon let’s out a small growl rumbling in his throat,baring his teeth,with his eyebrows furrowed in disagreement,abruptly standing ignoring that the taller male was towering over him.

“I **AM** staying here!!”

Seongwoo glances over at Daniel for help,who was now openly laughing into his hand,before regaining his posture a second time a small smile on his lips.

“Sorry. Sorry.” Daniel apologized,wiping the tears in the corner of his eyes before gesturing for them both to sit down,which both complied,watching as Daniel pushes himself on his feet and turned to look down at them. “First-Jihoon who are you..er...and what are you?”

Jihoon perks up at hearing his name giving Daniel an immediate gummy smile,

“I’m Park Jihoon,Omega.”

“Omega?” Daniel repeats,clearly confused. "Like a rank or something?"

Jihoon nods,tugging on the helm of the large sweater,his pale legs swinging on the edge of the couch,Seongwoo also giving the young werewolf a confused look.

“Would you like-” Daniel makes some weird gesture with his hands, “Explain more?”

“Omega, the lowest and weakest rank out of the whole pack of wolves.” Jihoon bluntly puts it with a smile still on face,while Seongwoo and Daniel exchanged looks,

“If you don’t mind me asking where is your pack?”

Jihoon smiles falters a bit,before he keep his head down,suddenly focusing on the sweater sleeves,biting his lip,thinking of the best way to answer the question,

“I don’t know,they told me to wait behind the building,never came back.Then you found me!”

Jihoon answers his smile coming back to life as he looks at Daniel with gleaming eyes,and for some weird reason Daniel forgot what oxygen was.

“Wow. how long did you wait for them to comeback? Twenty minutes?”

Seongwoo butts in,his arms crossed,suddenly genuinely interested in hearing the rest of the story,Jihoon shoots Seongwoo a glare,and ignores his question,turning back to Daniel who was staring off into his own word for a moment.

“Ah...you don’t have to tell it’s fine.” Daniel mutters,ruffling his hair, “I’m guessing you don’t have any other place to go...So you can stay here like I promised.”

“Really?!” Jihoon screams his eye wide,and Daniel nods,giving an apologetic smile to Seongwoo who countered back with a death glare. “Thank you Daniel-ssi!”

He nearly tackles Daniel hugging him tightly,and nuzzles his cheeks with his, as Daniel awkwardly tries to pry the boy off him. _Too close for comfort..._

“Great.” Seongwoo sighs,-accepting that they will be sharing an apartment with another person. “I’m going back to my room to gloat.”

“Have fun.” Daniel calls,as Seongwoo disappears into their shared bedroom,before looking down at Jihoon,who stomach growls for attention “ I can cook us something real quick-”

“Can I help you?”

Jihoon cuts him off,nearly bouncing on his toes,and Daniel nods,when all he really wanted to do was pinch the boy's cheeks,

“Wash your hands first.”  
-  
Daniel slowly settled the last slice pork belly in the skillet,grabbing his tongs to flip the already cooking piece over,humming a small tune,before turning down the stove.Jihoon was watching the pork cook intently, drool running down his chin

“Daniel-ssi,When would the food be ready?”

“Soon. Just wait.” Daniel turns over other porkbelly, “And ‘Hyung’ is fine,can you hand me the rice cooker? ”

“Yes Daniel Hyung!” Jihoon salutes,tugging up his shorts,before nearly knocking over everything to get to the rice cooker,Daniel stares after him trying to contain a laugh when the younger came back covered in white,his arms outstretched with the rice cooker in hand. “Found it,Hyung.”

“Thank you.” Daniel takes the it,and pats Jihoon head as an reward,which he beams to leaning into his touch. “Jihoon can you also hand me a fork?”

“Sure, Hyung!”  
-  
Daniel watch in amusement as Jihoon shoved every bit of food in his mouth,barely leaving him room to chew,he must have been hungry-Daniel didn’t think to feed the poor dog yesterday. Seongwoo steps out of the room after an hour with a bright smile on his face. Leaving Jihoon and Daniel to stare at him suspiciously.

“Are you done gloating?”

“Yup.”

Seongwoo answers,joining them at the table,grabbing a bowl,and chopsticks,pausing when he spots Jihoon staring intensely at him,mouth still filled with food.

“I didn’t know dogs are allowed to eat at the table.”

Jihoon frowns,swallowing the food in his mouth,before opening his mouth to speak,when Seongwoo quickly shoves a spoon full of seaweed into the younger mouth,then turning to Daniel with a warm smile.

“Did you forget we have college to attend to? Who going to watch him?”

“I can watch myself.”

Jihoon cuts in,with his mouthful

“You're a dog.”

“Werewolf”

“Same _thing_.”

Daniel sighs,standing to put his dishes in the sink,Jihoon quickly stands to follow him,when Seongwoo,grabs Jihoon wrist and yanks him back down.

“You don’t have to follow him everywhere, Give the poor man his space.”

“Seongwoo, He’s my responsibility remember?”

Daniel reminds his roommate,while Seongwoo opens his mouth to protest,as Jihoon happily skips over to Daniel,again sticking out at Seongwoo for the second time today.

“Me and my big mouth…” the older mutters,running his hands through his face, “You really going to leave him here in our house alone?”

“I can ask Woojin to watch over him while we attend our classes.”

“Good thinking Daniel-” Seongwoo smiles, “Now I Don't have to worry about our stuff being chewed up.”

Jihoon frowns but gives no effort to fight back,

_The only stuff that will be chewed up is yours._

-  
Daniel zips up his jacket,checking his pockets for a wallet and car keys,Jihoon was behind him watching him closely his eyes following his every movement.

“Where are you going?”

Daniel stops turning to Jihoon,with a small smile,

“Out.”

“Can I come with?”

Daniel bites his bottom lip,before slowly shaking his head,pointing to the door,

“It will only before a few minutes,Just stay here.”

Jihoon nods obediently,and Daniel ruffles his hair with a smile.

“Good boy.”

Then Daniel leaves,locking the door behind him,Jihoon stares at the door longingly before turning his head to stare at the “Roommate” laying down on the couch with the remote sideways in his hand,his eyes focused on Jihoon.

“Looks like it’s just me and you Pup.”

Jihoon gives him a sinister smile,

“Looks like it Elf ears.”

Daniel unlocks the his car,glancing back at his apartment for a second,regret crawling up his spine.

_Why do I feel like they're going to kill each other?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is terrible :)


	3. Bonding with Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo and Jihoon bonding time. 
> 
> Sorry for a boring chapter but Thinks will start the build up I promise.

Jihoon and Seongwoo sat awkwardly on the couch staring at the TV, Jihoon steals glances at the taller from time to time before resorting back to staring at the TV again. Seongwoo pays their new ‘dog’ no mind,flicking through the channels,eyes steady ahead.

_Step 1: Try to be more friendly_

_What was his name again? Seong-something?_

Jihoon furrows his brows,biting his lip, trying to recall what Daniel Hyung thing referred his roommate as...Jihoon turns his attention back to Seongwoo face,immediately catching the older eye.

“What?”

“What’s your real name?” Jihoon asks,trying to spike a conversation,staring intensely in Seongwoo brown eyes. It was endearing-not that Seongwoo would admit it. “I remember Daniel Hyung Saying Seong...something?”

“Seong-something?”

Seongwoo repeats,his eyebrow raised as Jihoon rapidly nods his head.

“I don't remember the rest.”

“You don't seem to mind calling me ‘Elf ears’

Jihoon frowns,

“you don't seem to mind treating me like a dog!”

“Maybe because you are one?” Seongwoo retorts, setting down the tv remote,and crossing his arms, “A very noisy pup at that.”

Jihoo growls,grabbing the remote and chunking it at Seongwoo face,his cheeks puffed out as he rises from the couch, and stomping out of the living room. Seongwoo rubs his head pressing the _soon-to-be-swollen bump_ on his forehead.

“Aish..little brat can’t take a joke?!”

 _Step 1: Failed_  
-

_Step 2: Apologize_

Jihoon rummages quietly through Daniel nightstand,grabbing a pen,and some paper,then settling down on the bedroom floor,scribbling in a few messy letters and drawing before staring at his letter in approval. Jihoon pushes himself back on his feet,folding the paper in half. Seongwoo was still on the couch,massage the swollen bump on his face, frowning when Jihoon came in his line of view.

“Came to toss the remote at me again?” Seongwoo asks,and Jihoon shakes his head slowly.

“You were asking for it-I mean I came to apologize.” Jihoon mutters,hold out the paper, Seongwoo stares at it cautiously before taking it.Jihoon Then runs out of the room, not waiting for Seongwoo to open it. The older stares after him cautiously,before opening the folded note.

_Did it hurt when the remote hit you? If it did that's what I was aiming for._

_Sorry, Jihoon_

Seongwoo crumpled up the paper and tossed it at the screen,whipping his head to the direction the dog took off.

“COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME YOU STUPID DOG!”

Jihoon was currently hiding under Daniel bed,his hands clamped over his mouth, trying to hold in his stifled laughter.

 _Step 2: Failed?_  
-

_Step 3: Offer help_

Jihoon shuffled into the kitchen solemnly,perking up at The smell of grilled onions,and other seasonings filling his nose he quickly hurried over to ‘Elf ears’ staring at the pot hungrily.

“What are you cooking?”

“Wouldn't you like to know?” Seongwoo mutters,placing the lid over the sizzling shrimp. “I’m cooking me something to eat.”

“Can I help?”

Seongwoo stares down at Jihoon,his eyes on the food a bit of drool hanging from the corner of his mouth.

“Fine,go wash your hands, you could have all types of weird dog germs.” Jihoon quickly scurries over to sink and Seongwoo stares after him trying not to smile. “

_Nope not cute at all._

Jihoon obientantly followed Seongwoo orders and instructions sometimes sneaking a few piece of shrimp-then getting caught and scolded. Sighing, Seongwoo set up the dishes and side dishes of food and carefully hand them to Jihoon.

“Set the table and try not to drop anything.”

Jihoon nods,then very slowly walked to the table,setting the side dishes down carefully,then running back over to the older.

“Finished!”

Seongwoo doesn't hid his smile this time,

“Huh. I guess you’re a useful puppy after all. I’m still waiting for that real apology later today.”

“I’m still waiting for your real name!”

“Not going to happen.”

Jihoon pouts,settling himself down in a seat,shoving a small piece of shrimp in his mouth.

_Step 3: Success._

_-_  
_Step 4: Clean dishes_

Jihoon was leaning back in the cushioned chairs-clearly content,while Seongwoo gathered the dishes,

“I can wash them! Let me help you with that-”Jihoon offers,gather up the rest of the dishes off the table,

“Hey don't take so many-”

**_Crash_ **

Jihoon froze as a few plates shatter underneath his feet,Seongwoo let's out a groan before settling the glassware back down in the table.

“I-It was an accident,” Jihoon quickly bends down to pick up the broken glass with trembling hand cutting his finger in the process, Seongwoo grabs his wrist stopping the younger from doing anything else. “I-I can clean i-it up-”

“Just wait here.” Seongwoo demands,letting go of his rest and leaving the kitchen leaving Jihoon in the floor staring at the broken China. He comes back with an aid kit,taking Jihoon cut finger in his hand and cleaning it. “Yah. You shouldn't have carried so much of that stuff..”

Jihoon bites his bottom pink lip avoiding looking at the older eyes as he gingerly placed band aid on the cut finger.

“Go watch some TV or something. I’ll clean up the mess.”

Jihoon nods stiffly standing and slowly walking out of the kitchen,his head down.

_Step 4: Huge Fail._

_-  
Step 5: Mistakes_

Seongwoo finally finished picking up the last of the glass before dumping it in the garbage. Looking around the kitchen content with his hard work before going into the living room to join Jihoon and watch more TV.

“Hey Pup is there anything interesting on-” Seongwoo words gets caught in his throat as Jihoon lifts his tear stained face to look up at him in surprise. “Whoa-wait what happen why are you crying? I’ll stop calling you pup if it bothers you that much-”

“Please don't kick me out.” Jihoon begs,with tears clinging to his eyelashes, “I promise I’ll pay for it.”

“Huh? Kick you out for breaking a few dishes?” Seongwoo asks and Jihoon nods sniffing, “I’m-We aren't going to kick you out for that...Besides if I did Daniel will have my ass shipped across the world…”

Jihoon smiles lightly at that and Seongwoo couldn't help but pat the boy's head with a sigh,

“ I’m guessing your old pack kicked you out for small things like this?”

Jihoon nods, fiddling with his fingers,

“That's fucking stupid, that's like Daniel kicking me out for breathing. Don't worry Daniel won't throw you away.”

Then Seongwoo softly adds,

“And I won't either.”

_Step 5: Sweet Success_

-

Daniel pulls up to apartment building,gathering the few groceries from the trunk then slamming the door shut and looking his car. Stumbling a few steps before arriving in front of the apartment door. Honestly Daniel was terrified to enter inside the place. What if it was trashed? Or worst?! Signing Daniel unlocks the door,pushing himself inside,and setting the bags down. Looking around relieved to see the place completely clean. He makes his way to the living nearly choking on his own spit at the little sight on the couch Jihoon was curled up against Seongwoo chest while the older had one free arm draped around him. His other arm flickering through the channels,pausing when he sees Daniel standing in the opening.

“What took you so long?”

“Groceries…” Daniel answers,pointing at the door, and Seongwoo hums, “um..did anything interesting happen today..?”

Seongwoo stops flickering through the channels giving the younger boy a small smile.

“Well, if you really want to know..”


	4. Shopping Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OngNielWink go shopping. Basically fluff and a bit of angst.

_"Jihoon"_

Jihoon slowly cracked open his eyes,squinting to see ‘Elf ears’ staring down at him with a half-smile.

“Eh..?” Jihoon mumbles,rubbing his eyes slowly before sitting up,blinking, “Is it morning already…?” Seongwoo hums,slowly pulling himself up as well.

“Sorry to wake you pup,but we got some shopping to do.”

Jihoon perks up immediately,jumping off the couch,Daniel emerges from the bedroom with a large jacket.

“Daniel Hyung,You’re back!” Jihoon runs over to Daniel giving a tight hug,which Daniel took,stroking the adorable boy head. “Welcome back!”

“Aish,you're so cute.”

Daniel mutters,pinching Jihoon cheeks then squishing them together,Jihoon made no effort to stop him. Seongwoo walks over pulling Daniel off Jihoon who whines in protest.

“Shopping. Remember?”

“I know,Seongwoo,stop being so impatient.”

_So that's his name._

Jihoon smiles at his little discover as The older hands him a a blue jacket,

“Put this own it’s pretty cold outside.” Daniel advises, “it may be a little too big but better than being cold right?”

Jihoon nods,taking the jacket and putting it on,with a smile on his face,as Seongwoo unlocks the door,clearing his throat.

“Yah. We don't have all day, I still have a few essays to finished!”

Daniel rolled his eyes,

“All that time you were watching tv and laying on the couch you could have been done with your essay!”

“I couldn't think at the time!”

Daniel groans,grabbing Jihoon hand and rushing out the door,

“Whatever makes you stop complaining,We’re leaving now. If you're not in the car by the time I sit in the driver seat,We’re leaving you.”

Seongwoo watches them head towards the car before he looks the door behind him and hurried after them.

“Oh come on Daniel I was joking-”

-

Daniel parks in the back-mainly because he doesn't want his car to get banged up-being a college student with a roommate who does do anything but watch TV and eat,he really doesn't have the time to have to pay for damages. Jihoon was nearly bouncing in his seat his face pressed against the window.

“I never went to a mall before! What's inside?!”

Jihoon asks whipping his towards Daniel and Seongwoo his eyes darting between the two.

Seongwoo smirks at the younger overexcitement,patting him on the head warmly.

“You’ll just have to find out.”

Daniel gets out the car,walking over to the passenger side,opening the door watching Jihoon nearly tumble out onto the pavement.

“Why are we going shopping, Hyung?”

Jihoon pushes himself back on his feet not bother to brush the soot and dirt of the red sweater,staring up at Daniel,Who brushes off the dirt from the younger clothing. _So careless_

“To get you some clothes,you don't have any correct?”

Seongwoo cuts in,slamming the car door behind him,fixing his jacket collar. Jihoon opens his mouth.

“-besides from the clothes Daniel let you borrow.”

Jihoon closes his mouth.

“Thought so.”

They enter the mall,both watch the younger look around in amused before turning his attention back to Daniel and Seongwoo,trying to conpose himself.

“You can pick out anything you want-”

Jihoon turns to look up at Daniel with tears in his eyes,

“Anything?!”

Daniel smiles,gesturing towards the clothes, while Seongwoo grabs hold of a fashion magazine and flipping through it,nudging Daniel shoulder,and pushing it in front of his view. Daniel peers at the picture, the model was where a pink turtleneck, and blue jean pants.

“Why are you showing me this?”

“I mean-” Seongwoo begins,gesturing to Jihoon who came back with a load of clothing,tossing them in the cart before running back to get more,“Wouldn't he look cute in it?”

Daniel give Seongwoo a incredulous look,

“I thought you wanted him out.”

“Not my point. Shut up.” Seongwoo mutters,blush creeping up his cheeks,clearing his throat,before leaning over to look in the cart. “He really really loves pink-is that a pink jumpsuit?”

Daniel stares into the cart,

“I mean, I think it would look cute on him so does it matter?"

Seongwoo goes back to magazine,flipping the pages every few seconds,shrugging,

“Well...as much as pink would cute on him, Jihoon should aim for other colors as well, go help him out."  

Rolling his eyes Daniel mutters, "Watch the cart.”  
-

Jihoon rummages through the aisles of clothes stopping when his eyes spot the toy aisle,

_Pick out anything you want.._

Jihoon slowly crept into the aisle,admiring the toys,his eyes darting up and down the shelves stopping when a bone shaped toy caught his eyes,he slowly reaches out for it hands hovering over it when other hand touches his-clearly aiming for the same toy. Jihoon turns his head, his blood running cold when his eyes meet a familiar light brown. The boy looked surprised his eyes wide,

“Jihoon? I thought you’ll be-”

Jihoon couldn't find words to respond, it was all stuck in his throat, he just stared at his former pack mate-

“Guanlin, come on the pack is-”

Jihoon felt his heart stop,as his eyes met his former pack leader.

“-Leaving..” the Alpha male voice trails off, his eyes locking on Jihoon,genuinely surprised. The only thing Jihoon could hear was his rapid heartbeat. “Park Jihoon you’re looking well.”

His voice was gentle and soft as he slowly take a step foreword. Jihoon quickly takes a step back,ducking his head down.

“I thought you’ll still be in that alley...Still Waiting.”

The Alpha continues,his voice laced with humor except no one was laughing.

“It’s been a year...I would have starved.” Jihoon replies bitterly,finding his voice and his courage. “I’m not stupid.”

“If that was the case you wouldn't have been kicked out in the first place.” The Alpha remarks,

“Yah.” Jihoon perks up turning his head to see Daniel walking over to him,with a frown on his face but it wasn't directed to him. “Who the hell are you calling stupid? The only thing that's stupid is the leader who abandons his own members.”

Jihoon looks up at Daniel in bewilderment,

“Hyung-”

“Let’s go Jihoon.” Daniel demands,shooting a death glare at the two males,taking Jihoon hand and dragging him away from the the toy aisle. Jihoon stumbles over his feet,before tugging his hand back,trying to get the older male to slow down, Daniel stops,abruptly,and whipped his body around to face the younger. “You are not stupid.”

“I-I know…”

“I’m being serious. You are not stupid.” Daniel repeats staring into Jihoon glossy eyes,Stroking the younger hair as comfort, “Okay?”

Jihoon nods slowly,smiling hugging Daniel letting out a content sigh,

“Okay,Can we go now? I think I picked out enough for today.”

“Ah-about that..Pink?”

Jihoon pouts up at him as they began heading back into the direction where they left Seongwoo,

“I love the color...it’s pretty..”

Daniel grins, “I mean-it would look really cute on you.”

“I didn't get all pink don't worry Hyung.”

“You probably couldn't I think you took it all..”

“Very funny.”

-

Seongwoo was bagging up the items,and settling them back in the cart when spots Daniel and Jihoon,

“Damn what took you guys so long?”

Seongwoo huffs,setting the last bag in the cart then pushing the cart over to Daniel.

“It was only 20 minutes.” Replies Daniel,rolling his eyes,as he pushes the cart out the store and towards the car, “We ran into a problem that's it, learn to be patient.”

“ LeArN tO bE pAtIeNt.” Seongwoo jeers,grabbing Rummaging through his pocket for the car keys then popping open the trunk. “Easy for you to say. Now let's hurry home I got three essays to write.”

“Now who's fault was that?”

“Clearly the TV.”

Daniel closes the trunk,and enters the driver's seat,peeking in the back to see Jihoon already asleep against the window. Seongwoo follows his eyes staring at the boy fondly before turning to look at Daniel.

“So-You said you ran into a problem?”


	5. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Ongwink ft Daniel again~ Sorry for not posting yesterday, my electricity was down^^ Sorry for the chapter being boring and short it was just mainly fluff for ongwink and it was requested by a friend^^-2Park next chapter!! and it would be more entertaining and longer I promise please bare with me^^

“Why does life hate me?” Seongwoo groans,his head against the counter,staring at his abandoned essay on the floor, as Daniel watch him from afar, Jihoon still asleep in his bed. “Why is TV so tempting to watch?”

“You’re just lazy.” Daniel replies,playing with the strands of Jihoon hair softly, “While you do all your dumb work,try and not wake Jihoonie.”

“I’m not..” Seongwoo mumbled,lifting his head up,and grabbing his pencil, “Now go away I’m trying to concentrate..”

Daniel stands to leave,glancing back at Jihoon currently snuggled deeply into his pillow the over at Seongwoo.

“Seongwoo.”

Seongwoo turns his head his eyes locking with Daniels brown ones

“Fighting!!”

The older throws his shoe at him,as Daniel giggles when he leaves the room,

“Aish..Annoying brat…” Seongwoo grumble,looking over at Jihoon,the back at his paper. “A fourteen page essay...my professor is fucking insane..”

Seongwoo sighs,picking up his pencil,then glancing back over to Jihoon, with a frown on his face,

_I’m glad he doesn't have to stress over stuff like this._

Seongwoo scratches the back of his head,staring at the assignment,

_I better get started.._  
-  
Nearly two hours in He only managed to write a page and a half,then his mind went completely blank. For the past 30 minutes Seongwoo stares silently at his last sentence,frustration bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

“How's the paper going?” Daniel asks,opening the door slightly,peeking in to check on his roommate process

“God damn it!!” Seongwoo curses,tossing his pencil on the table,leaning back in his chair,running his fingers through his hair,then down on his face. Daniel flinches softly before muttering ‘Okay Nevermind’ closing the door behind. Seongwoo sighs keeping face buried in his hands.

“-Hyung?”

A soft sleepy voice speaks up Seongwoo removes his hands from his face,whipping his head to see Jihoon squinting over at him,with a frown on his face.

“Sorry. Did I wake you?”

Jihoon shakes his head sitting up,rubbing the sleep out of his eyes,

“What are you doing..?”

“A fourteen page essay.”

Jihoon blinks in bewilderment,

“Fourteen? How much did you finished?” Jihoon asks,pulling the sheets off him and trotting over to where Seongwoo was,

“A page and a half.”

Jihoon winces as Seongwoo slams his head on the table,

“I’m doomed.”

“When is it due??” Jihoon asks,

“Tomorrow.”

“Can I help you?”

Seongwoo shrugs,

“Knock yourself out. Daniel won't.” Seongwoo mutters keeping his head on the desk,Jihoon takes his paper readying it,with his lip poked out.

“It seems simple enough.”

Seongwoo lifts his head and laughs,petting Jihoon head,

“The prompt is simple but writing an essay around fourteen pages is not.” Seongwoo grunts,rubbing his eyes,and yawning. “It’s impossible to get it done,I’ll just fail the class…”

“Hyung,You seem tired maybe you should rest a bit” Jihoon suggests,his eyes focused on the paper, “I’ll wake you up when Daniel Hyung finishes dinner.” Seongwoo doesn’t fight back and divined face first into Daniel bed and snuggling his face into his pillow, “Make sure to wake me up right when food is ready..”

“I will!” Jihoon gives him a salute sign,and Seongwoo gives him a weak thumbs-up,before closing his eyes to sleep. Jhoon looks over at him for turning his attention to Seongwoo essay.

“A page and a half..so just 13 and a half left..” Jihoon picks up the pencil on Seongwoo desk, “It shouldn’t be that hard right?”

-

_Seongwoo been quiet, I wonder if I should check on him- it been around._. Daniel checks his watch, _Three hours._

Daniel turns the noodles around in the pot with his chopsticks,humming,before cutting off the shove. Satisfied with his dinner preparations before setting up the side dishes. Organizing them neatly on the table,before washing his hands and heading into the bedroom where he left Jihoon and Seongwoo. Daniel slowly opens the door,careful not to wake Jihoon-who presumably was asleep.

“Seongwoo?”

The room was dark,Daniel reaches over to the light,flicking it on,and closing the door behind him, walking up to the desk to see his essay written with-oddly different handwriting piled up in a stack on the desk. Daniel then looks over to see Jihoon and Seongwoo asleep on his bed,snuggling against each other. Daniel bits his lip,-it wasn’t that he was uncomfortable it was just that he was uncomfortable.

“Yah. Wake up” Daniel slaps Seongwoo awake,who grumbled,and cracked open his eyes,Jihoon still snoring against his chest. “Get off my bed.”

“Oh,fuck off…” Seongwoo mumbles,his eyes,squinting at Jihoon, “What a nice view to wake up too-” Daniel rolls his eyes,and stomping out the door shouting,

“FIX YOUR OWN DINNER!”

Seongwoo stares after him,scratching his head, “Jesus,what got his panties in a twist?”

Seongwoo then looks down at Jihoon,with a soft smile,stroking a few strand from his face,

“Aish..Were you supposed to wake me up so I could complete my homework?”

Jihoon mutters something in reply,before going back to snoring. Seongwoo checks the time before laying back down.

“Other nap couldn't hurt..”


	6. Busking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2Park fluff ft Ongniel 
> 
> Ahh..I hate the ending>.< sorry if this was boring but things will get interesting hopefully soon thanks for such wonderful comments so far^^

“Can I just come with you?”

Jihoon asks,tugging at Daniel sleeve as he gather his bag, He grabs Jihoon wrist softly pulling his hand off his sleeve,

“You can't but...we won't be gone long okay?”

Daniel pets Jihoon head who immediately submits with a small _‘okay..’_ a small pout on his face. Daniel sighs,leaning down to plant a kiss on the younger forehead

“Yah! We going to be late!” Seongwoo grumbles shoving,Daniel out the door,whipping around and planting his own kiss on Jihoon forehead, “Woojin will be here in a few minutes, See you later Jihoon.” Then shutting the door,leaving Jihoon staring at it,bringing his hand on his forehead touching it lightly,with a small frown his face, his heart pounding against chest and felt his face temporarily heat up.

_Was he getting sick?_

Jihoon sits on the floor staring at the door, this Woojin guy was supposed to be here in a few minutes to _‘babysit him’_ Not that he found it insulting..Maybe Daniel and Seongwoo Hyung didn't want him to be alone- there was a loud knock on the door Jihoon perks up and quickly opens it. The boy seemed surprised,he allows his arm to drop to the side before awkwardly clearing his throat.

“Um..Im Park Woojin...you must be Jihoon?”

Jihoon nods shuffling out of the way allowing Woojin into the apartment. Woojin shrugs off his jacket,then hanging up on the coat rack.

“Yes,Nice to meet you!” Jihoon sticks out his hand,and Woojin takes it shaking it,then pulling his hand away. “So what are we going to do today?”

Woojin shrugs,kicking off his shoes, “Do you guys have Dance Dance Revolution?”

“Dance Dance what-?”

“A dancing Game,you play it on the TV?” Woojin emphasizes,giving a few hand movements,and Jihoon just shakes his head,licking his chapped lips, “Aish are you saying These losers didn't show you DDR?”

Jihoon shakes his head again, and Woojin grins his snaggletooth showing.

“You in for a surprise.”

“Eh?” Jihoon pardons,as Woojin drags him into the living pushing the couch back,

“Come help me set up.” Woojin orders gesturing over to Jihoon who immediately walks over to him, “Let’s set up the gaming system.”

“Gaming System?”repeats Jihoon,confused,and Woojin nods,

“Have you never played a gaming system before?”

“I m-mean...my old pack Alpha played them.. An omega like me wasn't allowed to play…”

Woojin frowns at this, “I may not know anything about this pack stuff...but that really stupid.”

“It’s fine. Omegas weren't allowed to do any of the stuff Alphas did.” Jihoon replies,scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, “It was just how things work.”

Woojin keeps his frown clearly unhappy with Jihoon answer,but doesn't press on instead he sets up the game and turns on the TV

“Just follow me I promise it will be easy.”  
-  
Seongwoo was currently staring at the fourteen page essay in his hand mouth open with the most shocked expression on his face, Daniel was besides him stifling his laughter at the older facial expression.

“Park Jihoon is an angel!!” Seongwoo nearly yells,jumping to his feet,his hands in the air.

“Who Park Jihoon??” Minhyun Whispers to Daniel who whispers back, “A close friend.”

Seongwoo plops down with a wide smile spread across his face,tears brimming his eyes,as he reads over Jihoon part of the essay then breaking down into his sleeve.

“W-Why Are you crying?! Class is about to start!” Daniel hisses at him,slapping the back of Seongwoo head, “Ong! Get yourself together!”

Seongwoo wipes the tears with his sleeve away,

“I can't believe I wanted to kick out a Saint.”

Daniel rolls his eyes turning his attention back to the clock, as the professor walks in and begins to take role.

_When will the day be over?_

-  
Jihoon was amazed at Woojin dancing skill voicing his head excited as he watch the other boy move his limbs like jelly, when Jihoon Stepped Up he was happy to show Woojin a few tricks of his own,

“Oh! I didn't know you could do popping!”

Woojin comments, watching as Jihoon breaks it down the living room floor against every sharp beat in the song,cartwheeling to the side as it Woojin Steps up,and Jihoon sits on the floor to catch his breath,

“I practiced a lot when I had free time.”

“Ah really? Like busking?”

“Busking?”

“Ya know going on the streets of Korea and dancing to sing you practiced with. Showing your talents..” Woojin explains pausing the game to see Jihoon facial expression sour. “Did I say something...Wrong?”

Jihoon shakes his head his expression still sour,

“I always wanted to try this..’Busking’” Jihoon begins,pulling his knees to his face, “but Omegas aren't allowed to show their talents off to others”

Woojin groans walking over him and sitting down besides him,ruffling the wolf brown hair with a sigh.

“Your old pack doesn't owe you any more Seongwoo and Daniel does right?”

Jihoon nods,

“Then who cares?”

Jihoon shrugs,biting his lip, Wooji gives him a blank face,cutting off the TV.

“I have other game we should play. Grab your coat.”  
-  
“When I see Jihoon I’m going to kiss him-”

“Seongwoo,Your gay is showing.” Daniel cuts him off,as he parks their car,rolling his eyes. “And please Don't?

“Why? You want to be his first kiss?”

Daniel felt his cheeks grow hot but he doesn't answer he gets out of the car,pulling out his phone sending a text message to Woojin as they head to the apartment door,

“Jihoon? Woojin?”

Daniel calls stepping inside the quiet apartment frowning when his phone buzzed lightly in his hand, he lifts it up staring at the screen as the message emulates in Daniel eyes.

Went downtown busking. Jihoon is killing it ^.^  
Park Woojin 5:30

“Busking? Downtown?” Daniel mutters turning to Seongwoo patting his shoulder for him to follow,”He couldn't have asked before?”

“What happened?” asks Seongwoo strapping on his seat belt.

“So Jihoon and Woojin went downtown Busking.” Daniel answers,turning back on the car,checking the rearview mirrors before backing up.

“Holy shit..Jihoon can dance?!”

“That's not the problem here!!”

Daniel snaps,tossing his phone to Seongwoo,

“Text Woojin to ask him specifically where he is.”

“Okay, _Mom_.”

-

Jihoon was sitting on the side,taking a few deep breaths,wiping the sweat off his brow grinning up at Woojin who was grinning back,

“Daniel and Seongwoo are on there way,Why don't we perform one more song before calling it quits?”

Jihoon nods grinning,pushing himself to his feet,as the song begins,and he and Woojin get into position-they haven't really prepared anything(considering that Woojin drags him out here and played electronic dubstep to just pop too) But Jihoon didn’t mind-honestly he was grateful Woojin brought him out to “Busk” for the first time. Seongwoo and Daniel-on the other hand,was surfing through the crowd just to get to the front, The song was almost over but the few minutes Seongwoo and Daniel got to see Jihoon smile and dance with Woojin, made them smile. Claps was echoing throughout the small crowd they gathered and Woojin and Jihoon both bowed in appreciation. Jihoon spots Seongwoo and Daniel amongst the crowd who was wholeheartedly smiling and clapping their hands,as the younger ran over to them.

“Wow,I didn’t know you could dance-moreover-why didn’t you invite me?” Seongwoo teases,ruffling the younger hair,as Daniel swats him away,stroking Jihoon drenched hair fixing it back smoothly.

“Well Done,I’m guessing Woojin forced you?”

“Not really..?” Jihoon answers,unsurely a smile still on his face as Woojin walks up to them,with a snagged tooth grin,

“So how was I?”

“Just okay.” Seongwoo answers,doing a “Eh” Sigh with his hand,earning a nice slap from Woojin,

“You wish you could dance as good as me.”

“Bitch I CAN dance as good as you if not bett-Ow! Okay I’m sorry!” Seongwoo submits,as Woojin yanks him by the ear with a seething expression, “Yah! Let go of my ear!”

“Let’s leave before this turns violent.” Daniel whispers to Jihoon taking his hand and pulling him away from Woojin and Seongwoo little quarrel. “So after You get settled into more cleaner clothes...What do you want for lunch today?”

“ _Jjajangmyeon!_ ”

Daniel smiles,

"Alirght~But Your coming with me this time~"

"Are you going to leave me an alley?" Jihoon ask trying to joke but Daniel immediately shake his head. 

"Ofcourse not."

"I was Joking,Hyung~"

Daniel pets his head again,but doesn't answer.

_Wouldn't dream of it._


	7. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon gets a hold of Daniel chocolate. 
> 
> This fanfic is turning into an OngNielwink than an NielWink than I anticipated, Should I change it too OngNielWink?? 
> 
> Warning mention of vomit and cheesy/bad ending of chapter ahead. ;^;
> 
> Congrats WANNA ONE OF THERE FIRST WIN!!

“Yah! Seongwoo did you eat all of chocolate bars?!”

Daniel screeches,pointing to the empty wrapper on the floor.

“I didn't even know you had chocolate!!” Seongwoo yells back, “Ask Jihoon!”

Daniel huffs,slamming the cabinet door,

“...where is he anyway?”

“I haven't seen him all day.” Seongwoo replies,scratching the back of his head, “He might asleep?”

“Asleep?” Daniel repeats,crossing his arms, “In the middle of the day?”

“Busking must have taken a mass out of him.” Seongwoo answers, “Let him sleep in for a bit,go cook dinner.”

Daniel stares at him for a bit before grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him into the kitchen,

“And you can help me.”

“Can’t I just watch TV in peace?” Seongwoo groans,tugging at his wrist childishly,  
-  
_**Chocolate.**_

For once Jihoon wish he wasn't curious about everything and left stuff alone. He only had three whole bars before painful cramps began erupting in his stomach before the bubbly acid,made it’s way up his throat.

Before he knew it he was rushing to the bathroom and letting out whatever food have had eaten early into the toilet bow. After catching his breath Jihoon flushes the toilet,sniffing.

Even after nearly puking up all of his jajangmyeon his stomach didn't feel settled at all. The younger dragged himself back to bed wrapping himself up with covers and curling in on himself as to ease some of pain,closing his eyes with a whimper, his body refusing to let him sleep.

-  
“Dinner's almost ready. Seongwoo go wake up Jihoon!”

Seongwoo hum,pushing open the guest room door,to see Jihoon bundled up in covers on his bed.

“Jihoonie, It’s time to eat. Come on wake up.”

Seongwoo makes his way over to the younger slightly shaking the bundle,chuckling at the small

“I-I’m not hungry right now.” The small muffled reply answers through the covers, “Maybe later,H-Hyung..”

Seongwoo raised an eyebrow,noticing the slight tremor in Jihoon voice,

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Hyung. I’ll eat later.”

“Alright…” Seongwoo reluctantly leaves,and goes back into the kitchen to sit down, “He says he not hungry, I don't think he’s feeling well.”

“What? Should I go check on him?” Daniel sets his chopsticks down,standing when Seongwoo grabs his wrist and shakes his head,looking a bit bothered,

“He would have told us if he wanted us to help. Just leave him be,Daniel.”

“You don't look like you want to leave him be.”

Seongwoo pouts, “Of Course not but I don't to force him either..”

“Touché…” Daniel agrees,setting the plates,on the table, “ Come on let's eat the food getting cold..”  
-

Jihoon was still cooped up in his room while Seongwoo was asleep on the couch,Daniel didn't bother on waking him up,he shuffles past Jihoon door,pausing before gently knocking on it.

“Jihoon are you okay?”

No answer. He must be asleep. Sighing Daniel enters his bedroom,tossing off his clothes and falling face first on his pillow snuggling his head against it with a content sigh, closing his eyes,and drifting to sleep not even bothered to change his pants.

It only felt like minutes when he felt a rush of heat touch his head and sound of soft crying,frowning Daniel cracked open his eyes,a small blurry figure hovering over him,the crying more clearer.

“Jihoon? What are you doing up? What's wrong?”

Daniel softly asks his voice hoarse as he sits up to check the time. 12:39. He had a class early tomorrow...but considering the fact he haven't seen Jihoon for half of the day..It must be important.

Quickly Daniel turns on the night lap flinching on how terrible the younger looked. Swollen puffy eyes,pale skin,his breath wheezy,and sweat drenched his skin. Alarmed, The older quickly placed a hand on top of the younger head,

“Shit.” Daniel curses,throwing the covers off him and picking Jihoon up,who whined in protest as he stumbles into the bathroom. Setting Jihoon in the toilet,wiping the tears that came from the younger eyes. “What Wrong?”

Jihoon shakes his head and continues to cry-which was getting them nowhere, Daniel sighs,brushing back the younger sweaty bangs,softly.

“Jihoonie what's wrong?”

Daniel asks ,gazing softly into the younger swollen red brown orbs.

“...I-I ate-y-your c-chocolate-e” Jihoon stutters, miserably,dropping his head down “m-my stomach h-hurts so m-much-”

_Dog=chocolate is never a good idea._

“Ssst, Let me get you some painkillers,to ease the pain a bit.”

Daniel goes over to the bathroom cabinet, pulling out the painkillers,shaking two onto his ham and closing the bottle.

“How long has it been hurting?”

“A-all day…” Jihoon murmurs,as Daniel gives him a glass of water to take the pills with, “I-I vomited some of it up… I’m sorry.” Jihoon takes the pills,and a huge gulp of water,Daniel gestures for the younger to finish his glass.

“Aish, why didn't you tell me or Seongwoo Hyung earlier?” Daniel asks gently,Jihoon shakily hands the glass back to Daniel who sets it on the sink relieved that some color coming back into Jihoon cheeks,his eyes drooping. “Come on, you can sleep with me.”

Daniel picks the younger boy up,and stumbled back into the room quietly,setting Jihoon down,wrapping his arms securely around the younger waist.

“Wake me up, if you need anything,Okay?”

Jihoon nods stiffly against the older chest,before finally able to drift to sleep as the painkillers start to kick in. Daniel stayed awake,his fingers threading through the younger wet locks listening to his soft breathing.

“Yah. I hope you know you still going to have to buy me more.”

Daniel softly whispers into Jihoon ear,planting a kiss on the cheek before resting his head down on his pillow and closing his eyes. Unaware of the small smile that spread across Jihoon lips.  
-  
It was 6:30 in the morning,Daniel was silently getting dress for his morning class,softly placing a hand on the younger forehead,sighing. His fever went down a bit-Good but not enough. Daniel retracts his hand slowly staring at the younger sleeping face,with a small smile. He slowly crept over to the door pausing at a soft ‘Hyung..?’

“I have some classes to go to do you want me to wake up Seongwoo Hyung?” Daniel asks,

“No...” Jihoon answers his voice dry. Daniel makes his way back over to Jihoon,bending down at his eye level.

“If you need anything just get Seongwoo hyung. I won’t be gone long I promise.” Daniel smiles,stroking the younger hair, “Go back to sleep.”

Jihoon hums,closing his eyes again,Daniel then quietly leaves the room,and closes the door,he goes over to the couch where Seongwoo was still asleep,he shakes the older shoulder, who wakes up with a grunt.

_“Wha..?”_

“Jihoon asleep in my bed, he has a fever so if he need anything-”

“I got It I got it.” Seongwoo mutters,pushing Daniel away and sitting up, “Go to class..I’ll take care of him.”

Daniel nods,grabbing his jacket and leaving out the door. Seongwoo rubs his eyes sleepily,turning on the living room light with a yawn,before going into the kitchen to fetch himself a glass of water. Taking a sip of it before entering the bedroom quietly.

Jihoon was still asleep in Daniel bed,covers draped over his small frame. Seongwoo bends down touching the younger forehead with a frown.

“So you were sick huh?”

Seongwoo whispers softly and Jihoon whimpers,

“-I-I’m sorry…”

Seongwoo ruffles Jihoon hair affectionately,

“I’m not mad Jihoon,but you should tell us when you're not feeling well.”

“I thought Daniel would have been mad..I ate his chocolate…”

“Chocolate and Wolves/Dogs Don't mixed.” Seongwoo sighs,still stroking the younger hair,”Want me to make you some soup?”

“I’m not sure-e if I can keep down…”

“Don't worry it not a solid you’ll be able to eat it.” Seongwoo goes to stand when Jihoon tugs at his wrist,patting at the empty space next to him. Seongwoo eagerly complies,joining the younger.

“Daniel Hyung and you always take care of me...Thank you.”

Seongwoo hums,as Jihoon falls asleep again.

Seongwoo stares down at at Jihoon sleeping face,leaning kissing the corner of his pink lips.

“That's because we love you.”


	8. Vet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates, but I've haven't been feeling well, the updates are slower^^ I do apologize,but Interesting things are coming up hopefully^^ Sorry if the chapter is too boring...wrote when I was sick so I have a bit of a jet lag^^

Seongwoo slowly opened his eyes,yawning as he touch the empty spot next to him,frowning. Where was Jihoon? The sound of the toilet flushing answered his question,giving him some relief. The door opens softly,and Jihoon peeks out,Seongwoo was staring at him silently, before grinning lightly,

“Good morning.”

Jihoon smiles softly,making his way back over to the bed,settling down into the empty space,

“When did you wake up?”

“Not to long ago...had to use the restroom.” Jihoon replies,his breath smelt of mint. Seongwoo frowns,sitting up,placing his hand on the younger forehead. Still hot. It went down,but if this keeps going on…

“Come on pup. Up.” Seongwoo gets out of bed dragging Jihoon with him,ignoring his whines. “Come on,let's get dress.”

 “Dress? where are we going?” Jihoon asks,as Seongwoo yanks off his shirt and hands him a sweater,then handing him some pants, “Hyung?”

“To get you check out.” Seongwoo smiles,giving him a face mask,for his face. Jihoon takes it allowing Seongwoo to help him with his jacket. “You don't want to be throwing up for the week do you?”

Jihoon shakes his head,as Seongwoo grabs his jacket,allowing Jihoon to leave the room first before closing the door behind them,pulling out his phone,sending a quick message to Daniel.

 

_Taking Jihoon to the doctor._

_11:02_

_Is he okay?_

_11:05_

_His temperature went down but he still has a fever._

_11:07_

_Take care of him_

_11:09_

_I will_

_11:10_

Seongwoo tucked it away in his pocket grabbing Jihoon hand,and leaving out the door.

“There a clinic not to far from here, want a piggy back ride till we get there?”

Jihoon perks up, despite how miserable he been looking for the past day,he nods and Seongwoo bends down and Jihoon scrambles onto the younger back,

The waiting room wasn't so packed,Jihoon was snuggled against Seongwoo shoulder,staring at the door,with a pout on his face.

“Yah, what are you pouting for.”

“I hate doctors.”

“Reasonable, but they’ll help you feel better.”

Jihoon bites his lip, “Stupid chocolate”

Seongwoo smiles,ruffling the younger hair,

“Next time don't eat it.”

“I won’t..” Jihoon mutters,as a tall woman opens the door a clipboard in her hand,

“Park Jihoon?”

Seongwoo stands,fixing his jacket, “That would be us.” he pats Jihoon back lightly,

“Let's get you check out, pup.”  
-

Daniel was staring at a bear plushie for the past 30 minutes,frowning light, Would Jihoon like it? Honestly Jihoon enjoys anything he brings him. Daniel reached out for it,gingerly removing it from the shelf it was resting on,staring at the plushie.

“It’s cute.~” Daniel acknowledges,squeezing the stomach, a soft smile on his face. Perfect for a “Get well Soon” Gift. Humming Daniel leaves the toy section,and goes to stand in Line,checking the time with his phone.

_12:30._

Seongwoo took Jihoon to the doctor around 11,so they should be back home...if it wasn't to serious. He decides not to text Seongwoo and waits till he arrives home hopefully they be back by then.

 _Hopefully_  
-  
“Hello~ I’m Jisung,and I will be your doctor for today. What seems the problem?”The man asked,his silky short Brown hair neatly parted to the side, A nice welcoming smile on his face.Seongwoo kindly bowed dipping his head poiltely.

“Ah...Yes..my Friend,Jihoon here...got ahold of some chocolate….and he’s been throwing up nonstop.” Seongwoo explains,gesturing over to Jihoon,who was fiddling with the helm of his shirt,out of shyness.Jisung turns the younger boy who nervous looked up at his nearly gnawing his bottom lip almost breaking the skin. “He's part wolf if that helps you out any…”

Jisung nods,petting Jihoon hair softly,

“That explains the stomach pain and constant throwing up. I have plenty of people come in with the same problem.” Jisung explains scratching the back of his head,retracting his hand from Jihoon hair. “I’m to have to pump your stomach to get rid of the chocolate. Jisung suggests,keeping his smile on Jihoon. “Can you please follow me?”

Jihoon stiffly nods,slipping off the cot,directing his eyes to the older boy,his mouth forming into a pout.

“I’ll be right here when you get back.” assures Seongwoo,giving him a small thumbs up. “I promise.”  
-  
Daniel parks his car but doesn't make an effort to get out,he pulls out his phone,pressing the messages app,the pressing Seongwoo name.

  _R you home yet?_  
_1:11_

It took a few minutes before Seongwoo finally responded

 _We’re just leaving._  
_1:14_

 _How Jihoon?_  
_1:15_

 

 _He’s gonna be just fine,they had to use a stomach pump to extract the chocolate content in his stomach._  
_1:18_

 

Daniel let out a sigh of relief,running his fingers through his hair,punching in a few keys,with his free hand,

 

 _Thank fuck._  
_1:30_

 

 _You're telling me, Jihoonie looks much better. He also keeps whining that he’s starving._  
_1:32_

 

 _I’ll get dinner started-Can he eat anything solid?_  
_1:34_

 _Jisung said he has to have soft food._  
_1:36_

 _Soup it is then._  
_1:37_

 _And the new episode of XoXo is on today! Make sure you set it up before we get there!”_  
_1:40_

 _Why can't you do it? I’ll be cooking._  
_1:42_

 _How long does it take to cook soup?!_  
_1:43_

 _As long as at I want._  
_1:45_

Daniel cuts off his phone,and get out the care,picking up the shopping bag,and closing the door and locking it before,he hurried inside to start dinner. He sets the bag down on the couch,before going into the kitchen and pulling out the ingredients to get the soup started,keeping the door unlock so they could come in without the extra hassle.

Jihoon and Seongwoo entered the apartment a few minutes later,Jihoon on The older back,his cheek snuggled again the older shoulder blade.

“Honey, We’re Home!!”

Daniel ignores Seongwoo,turning on on the stove,and opening up the cabinets. Entering the kitchen, Seongwoo sets Jihoon on the floor,huffing.

“Yah, why didn't you answer me?” Seongwoo mumbles,as Jihoon scrambles over and hugs Daniel. Daniel again,Ignores Seongwoo to hug Jihoon.

“Glad to see you feeling better, Dinner will be ready in a minute.” Daniel says,patting Jihoon head,glad to see his temperature went down almost complete, “Seongwoo you go start the drama.”

Seongwoo looks around the kitchen pretending to be clueless,before pointing to himself, “I’m sorry are you talking to me?”

“Seongwoo-”

Seongwoo leaves the kitchen jumping on the couch and snatching up the remote,

Daniel turns his attention back to Jihoon,who smiling at him

“Hyung, Can I help you?”

Daniel smiles back,

“Of course,Wash your hands”  
-  
They finally got settled,streaming bowls up soup and everyone lap,and the stuff bear plushie Daniel have gotten for Jihoon tucked securely under his arm.

“Can I start it now?” Seongwoo answers, thumb hovering over the “Play”button

“I’m ready!” Jihoon replies eyes locked on the TV

“Go ahead no one's stopping you.”

Daniel answers,gesturing to Seongwoo,who slowly hit play,tossing the remote on the empty side of him and grabbing his hot bowl of soup,and shovign a spoonful in his mouth.

“This soup is terrible.”

“Be _quiet_.”


	9. Kdrama kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

Jihoon was slurping his _Yukgaejang_ loudly,folding his legs underneath each other,the teddy bear Daniel given him tucked neatly under his arm,as he stare intensely at the TV. Seongwoo and Daniel sitting on either side, with their bowls untouch there eyes focused on the scene ahead.

‘Do you love me?’ The boy in the asks with a soft husky voice,bring his hand to touch the girl wet cheeks,

“SAY YES!” Seongwoo screams nearly dropping his bowl in the process as Daniel hisses at him, Seongwoo sits back down biting his nails nervously as he keeps staring at the Tv.

‘I-I do-”

“Yes!!” Seongwoo cheers silently,

‘But-’

“No!!”

Seongwoo yells loudly,Leaving Jihoon trying to stifle in a laugh

The boy on the screen cuts her off by pressing his lips against hers,hand against the wall,,

“YES!!”

Seongwoo falls on his knees,screaming like a banshee with his hands in the air curled into fist. Jihoon stares at the screen with a frown on his face his food forgotten as he turned to Daniel for answers.

“Hyung, how come you and Seongwoo don't kiss don’t do that?”

Daniel tries his best not to gag before,petting Jihoon head unable to fathom how cute the younger was.

“Me and Seongwoo aren't a couple.”

“He’s your roommate through..” Jihoon tries to reason and Daniel shakes his head,

“He just a roommate nothing else.”

“But you and Seongwoo give me kisses does that me, we’re a mates?”

“N-no...Me and Seongwoo give you kisses all the time just not on the lips.” Daniel awkwardly explains,feeling blood rushing to his cheeks, “It just a sign to show that we care about you...not really romantically type feel-”

“I don't get it.” Jihoon mutters,ruffling his hair in frustration, “The alphas kisses all time with the omegas or the Omegas kissed all the time with the alphas, it was never really a thing call couples,they do spread their affection with mating and sometimes small kisses on the forehead and cheeks, neck-”

Daniel nearly chokes on his spit,

“H-Hey, Don't think too much on it…It’s not like that…”

Jihoon frowns,but nods as Daniel stands gathering the semi empty bowls and heading to the kitchen for wash.

“Seongwoo stop fanboying and help me with the dishes!”

“Okay, Mom!!”

Seongwoo pushes himself to his feet and runs into the kitchen, Jihoon stared after him the flinching at the sound of skin slapping skin, and Seongwoo scream,

“Ow!!!”

Jihoon reaches for the remote changing the channel,as Seongwoo makes his way back to the room a red hand on his cheek.

“Daniel is asshole.” Seongwoo tells the younger who was staring up at him, “We should get our own apartment.”

“I guess you’ll be the only one paying the rent.” Daniel calls back,

“I’m joking!! I’m joking!!

Seongwoo plops down on the couch,petting Jihoon head,

“Is there anymore good romantic dramas that I could watch?” Jihoon asks,and Seongwoo nods with a smile,

“Sure I can list plenty but you might have to watch them online.”

Jihoon perks up at this before scooting closer,

“Tell me some?”

“Sure but Don't tell Daniel.”

“Why?”

“Just Don't”

Jihoon just nods,looking up at Seongwoo with big eyes waiting for him to continue,

“Ah..you'reso lucky I love you so much it hurts.” Seongwoo mutters squeezing Jihoon cheek,wanting to kiss the younger then a soft there but he stopped himself, and cleared his throat. “You gonna need a pencil and some paper.”  
-

“Hyung may I borrow your laptop?” Jihoon asks peeking his head into the room,Daniel nods grabbing it off his desk,walking over and handing it to him,with an raised eyebrow.

“What are you going to use it for?”

“References,I’ll bring it back I promise!”

Daniel smiles,ruffling Jihoon hair,

“I know you will, no rush okay?”

Jihoon nods before closing the door behind him leaving Daniel to stare at the door confused,

“References?”

“He asked me about some romantic stuff About two hours ago.” Says Seongwoo putting down the his history book. “Don't worry I didn't tell him anything.”

“You sure?” Daniel looks over at Seongwoo his cheek red,

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Seongwoo replies,smirking and going back to his history book,muttering to himself.

-  
Jihoon binged watch the dramas Seongwoo suggested to him, glaring at the screen,muttering to himself.

“Seongwoo hyung gave me 10 kissing movies to watch-”

The younger scratches the back of his head,staring at the list then grabbing a sheet of paper,and a pencil before starting the first movie jotting down a few things that caught his eye.

Around on his 7th movie Jihoon paused the movie staring at kissing screen frowning slightly at it, Daniel nor Seongwoo kissed him ever in that way. They loved him right? Then how come he only got the type of kisses on the cheek or forehead? Jihoon stares at the screen a little bit more before closing the tabs, and shuts down the laptop.

_Why am I getting so worked up over this?_

Jihoon pouts to himself,if he had learn anything from the 6 and a half movies he watched, in order to ‘kiss’ someone you’ll have to have a funny feeling in your heart or chest, maybe in the stomach.

He did have something flutter in his stomach whenever Seongwoo or Daniel smiled at him or complimented him, or called him a ‘good boy’ Maybe he’s just needy for attention and affection that he never got back in his old pack

Jihoon picks up Daniel laptop and heads over to the bedroom,knocking before entering,

“Daniel Hyung, Thank you for letting me use your laptop.” Jihoon says,as Daniel looks up from his phone smiling brightly as soon as the younger came into his line of sight.

“No problem, Did you enjoy the movies Seongwoo told you about?”

Jihoon nods,setting it on his desk,Daniel pats the bed besides him, the younger sits down awkwardly playing with his fingers, the sound of water from the bathroom could be heard clearly.

Seongwoo hyung must be taking a shower.

Jihoon awkwardly peeks over at Daniel,who was playing something off his phone,his tongue hanging out of his mouth softly.

“Daniel Hyung?”

Daniel looks up from his phone his full attention on Jihoon glittery brown orbs.

“Can I kiss you?”

Daniel drops his phone, and Jihoon blinks watching it fall before looking back at Daniel.

“Hyung?”

Daniel quickly picks up his phone off the floor,flinching slightly when Jihoon scoots closer,feeling his face heat up.

“W-what?” He squeaks out,blinking rapidly at Jihoon who blankly stare at him back.

“Can I kiss you?” Jihoon repeats,

“Um-” Daniel swallows, “L-look, you don't just ask people for kisses-”

“I know.” Jihoon interrupts, “I’m asking you.”

_**well shit** _

Daniel groans,cover his hands with his face, Jihoon was going to be the death of him,he leans against the headboard with his back,his hand still on his face, Maybe just one short kiss? Seongwoo wouldn't care right? He won't even know

“Hyung?”

Daniel removes his hand slowly,his face red,as Jihoon crawls on top of Daniel before innocently straddling his lap, causing Daniel to nearly scream in surprise and embarrassment

“Y-Yah what are you d-doing?!”

“About to kiss you.”

Jihoon answers,closing in on his face,his pink lips touching the side on Daniel mouth. Daniel sighs in defeat, tilted his head to the side,brushing his lips slightly against Jihoon,staring into the younger eyes before capturing his lips. Daniel pulled away a few seconds later,but not catch Jihoon eye. Seongwoo was standing behind them,his hair cover with a. Damp towel for his hair. Daniel pulls away,awkwardly staring at Seongwoo who was glaring at them, his lip in a thin line, hurt clear in his eyes.

“So,” Seongwoo forces out, “That's how it is, huh?”


	10. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have re-written this 2 times and I'm still not happy, It feels like it's rushed. I might redo this chapter...>.< College is starting so updates will a bit slow.^^

Seongwoo was silently staring at the two,while Jihoon blinks in confusion, and Daniel struggles to find something to say.

“Seong-”

“I’m sorry, Am I’m interrupting you twos kissing time?” Seongwoo cuts Daniel off, “ Too bad. Jihoon get out, I need to talk to Daniel. Go to your room.”

“B-but-”

“Now.”

Jihoon quickly scrambling off the bed and out the room looking like a kick puppy,flinching when Seongwoo slammed the door behind him. Daniel gets up out of bed as Seongwoo makes his way towards Daniel and if looks could kill-

“Fuck you Daniel,you knew I like him!” Seongwoo growls,yanking the damp towel and tossing it at his face, “and you still kissed him anyway! What kind of fucking friend are you?!”

“Yah! Don't blame this on me I like him to!” Daniel tosses the towel back at him, “and Jihoon ask for the kiss not me-dude are you crying?”

Daniel trails off as he watch Seongwoo wiped the tears that kept on trailing down his cheeks,

“Fuck off.”

Seongwoo bites out,stomping out the door and slamming it so hard the whole room shook. Daniel stares after the door feeling a pang of guilt in his chest,running his fingers through his hair,Daniel didn't make any effort to go after him.

“Aish…Seongwoo!”

“I said Fuck off!!

“YAH!” Daniel screams back,groaning into his hands.

I need a shower…  
-  
Seongwoo wanted some time alone, he watched nearly all the sad movies they had on the couch,shooing Jihoon,who kept on nagging at him,and tugging at his cover.

“I want to watch the movie with you!” Jihoon demands,grabbing the cover Seongwoo wrapped himself in,Seongwoo frowns angrily.

“Well, I don’t want to watch the movie with you!”

“Why not?!”

 _Because you should be spending time with your boyfriend?_ Seongwoo wanted to say but instead he yanked back his cover from Jihoon hands. “Because I don’t want to watch a movie with a dog!”

Jihoon retracts hands,letting them drop to his sides, giving Seongwoo a hurt look, but he doesn’t budge,

“What does being a dog have to do with anything?!”

Instead of answering Seongwoo ignores him,Jihoon puffs out his cheeks,

“Hyung!”

Seongwoo remains silent,he keeps his eyes glued straight ahead. Jihoon calls into his ears a few more times ,before stomping off angrily to Daniel bedroom slamming the door,harshly causing Seongwoo to flinch slightly,before turning back to the movie at hand. Nearly regretting what he said immediately. But he pushed the guilt down and kept his eyes focused on the Movie ahead. Which didn't last long because Daniel was standing right in front of the screen,his arms crossed against his chest,his hair dripping wet.

“Can you move? I’m trying to watch the movie.” Seongwoo grunts,gesturing for Daniel to move out of the way,which the younger did not budge. “Fine then, _don’t move._ ”

“What with the attitude? What did you just say to Jihoon just now?” Daniel asks,pointing his chin to Seongwoo who stares through him blankly pretending to be immense into the screen. “Hey,I’m talking to you.”

No reply. Daniel sighs,slumping his shoulders in defeat,before leaving the living room,to go back into the bedroom where Jihoon was string at the floor,rubbing at his nose a pout on his face. Daniel makes his way over to the younger boy,petting his brown hair,with a small smile.

“Hey hey, why are you pouting.”

Daniel quickly cups the younger face,forcing him to look at him, as the younger brought his arm up rubbing his nose with his sleeve.

“Seongwoo doesn’t want me to watch the movie with him.” Jihoon mutters, “Now he Ignoring me.”

“Seongwoo is just being an asshole.”

Daniel replies,frowning,and removing his hands from the younger face,diligently

“He been ignoring me too. You're not the only one.”

“But I don't want to ignore me.” Jihoon whines, “I want to talk to him, I wanted to ask him something but-”

“Calm down. Just give him a few hours to calm down, okay?”

Jihoon nods,

“Okay.”  
-  
Seongwoo knew he was being childish,He finally made it clear that he wanted no one talk to him. They stop bugging him for hours. He flick silently through the channels on the couch,wiping his eyes every few seconds,wrapping himself in a blanket,grumbling to himself.

“Seongwoo-hyung?” A soft voice speaks up, “Can we talk? Please?”

Seongwoo groans...obviously He wasn't in the mood, He thought he gave he made it clear earlier,his mood did dim down just a bit. The older slowly sits up unwrapping himself in his blanket, frowning deeply as Jihoon sits down on the couch fiddling with his fingers. They sat in silence for a few minutes till,Jihoon speaks up,

“What have I done-” Jihoon swallows the lump in his throat., “for you to hate me now?”

Seongwoo frown drops from his face completely,Jihoon was staring at him,his lower lip slightly trembling.

“I’m sorry, for being a bad dog..”

Great. Now Seongwoo feels like a complete asshole, he also felt like a highschool girl crying over her crush that end up going out with other girl. Jihoon shouldn't be the one apologizing-He was the one who was treating both of them like shit for half of the day.

Seongwoo sighs before reaching over and lifting Jihoon up onto his lap resting his head on the younger shoulder.

“I could never hate you, You know that.” Seongwoo mutters into the younger shoulder, “I’m just a little bit jealous about you kissing Daniel.”

Seongwoo closes his eyes for a moment, “I’m being childish, I’m sorry.”

Jihoon cups Seongwoo face,eyes widen slightly at the tears that running down his cheeks,he brings his thumbs to brushing them away before covering his mouth with his with a small gentle kiss. Seongwoo complied,bringing his hand unconsciously to rest on Jihoon lower hip. Seongwoo pulls away with a content sigh,wrapping his arms around Jihoon,pulling him into an embrace.

“Yah..you can't just kiss people like that-”

“I love you and Daniel Hyung.” Jihoon replies,resting his head on his chest,closing his eyes. “The movies told me you're supposed to kiss people if you love them.I wanted to kiss you earlier but you were in a bad mood.”

Seongwoo smiles at that,leaning his head back on the cushion couch finding himself staring up at Daniel who was glaring down at him with a frown on his face.

“So, Where is my apology?”

Seongwoo gives him a lopsided grin,

“For what?”

Daniel rolls his eyes,entering the kitchen.

“I’m sorry Daniel _Oppa_!” Seongwoo calls after him,earning a small giggle from Jihoon

“Don't ever call me that!” Daniel calls back, “If you’re done being a drama queen help me with Dinner!”

Jihoon squirms from Seongwoo arms,jumping off the couch and into the kitchen,

“I want to help!”

“Wash your hands!”

“Okay!

“What are you his mother?” Seongwoo teases,getting up off the couch,stretching,

“No, I'm his boyfriend.” Daniel gives Seongwoo a large smile,and Seongwoo frowns

“You mean I'm are his boyfriend.” Seongwoo gestures to himself,

“He kissed me first.”

“Yah-”

“I finished washing my hands! What are we cooking today?”

Daniel and Seongwoo turns to face Jihoon,who was swaying on his feet,

“That-hasn't been decided yet.” Daniel coughs into his sleeve awkwardly, “What would you like for dinner?”

 _“Daeji Bulgogi”_ Jihoon jeers,drool already hanging from his mouth,and Seongwoo wipes it away,while Daniel pulls the pork out of the freezer,

“Coming right up!”

“You sure you wash your hands? I don't want you touching the pork.” Seongwoo asks,pointing to Daniel pale hands

“Did you wash yours?” Daniel asks back, “I wasn’t the one on the couch moping all day.”

“Touche” Seongwoo mutters,shuffling over the kitchen sink, “Can I make the side dishes?”

“Sure. But you're cleaning the dishes afterwards.”

"I take it back-"

"I'll help you,Hyung" Jihoon cuts in,dropping a slice of pork into the skillet

"Okay~" Seongwoo complies,shooting Daniel a smirk.

Who replied with his middle finger up.

 

_How is this sharing thing going to work out?_

 


	11. Clingy Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient.^^ it has been storming over here in texas because of the hurricane so my internet is kind off and on ^^; Smut next chapter will be Nielwink. There will be Ongwink smut but not until later^^
> 
> Thi chapter is just fluff and honestly boring...I rewrote this 5 times XD

Seongwoo woke up feeling a heavy weight against his torso,grumbling,he lifts himself up to see a Jihoon coiled around his waist,snoring. Sighing,Seongwoo peeks over at Daniel who was also still asleep,then back at Jihoon,reaching out to pet the younger hair,frowning at the warmth that emitted from Younger body.

_Is he catching a cold?_

Seongwoo brushes a few strands from the younger face,who squirmed,scrunching back his nose before turning his head over. Chuckling at his movement,the older settles back into his pillow with a sigh. The faint sunlight beaming through the blinds indicating that morning has finally hit.

“Jihoonie. Come on get up,Let's cook breakfast.”

Jihoon whines,snuggling closer to Seongwoo, “Don't want to,stay here and cuddle.”

Seongwoo rolls his eyes,petting the younger hair,before forcing himself to sit up.

“Come on pup, I gotta use the restroom.”

Jihoon huffs in annoyance,before sitting up with Seongwoo,a small glint in his eyes. “I need to use it to.” Seongwoo raised an eyebrow,as Jihoon slips off the bed,grabbing Seongwoo hand,and tugging towards the bathroom.

“Yah, You can wait after me-” the older begins when Jihoon stubbornly shakes his head, “Just use the one down the hall.”

“I want to be with you.”

Jihoon demands,as they enter the restroom,as Seongwoo watch Jihoon pad over to the toilet,and tug down his pajama pants. Seongwoo slumps his shoulders in defeat and goes over to the sink,picking up his toothbrush,squeezing the toothpaste,and shoving the brush in his mouth,scrubbin at his teeth. Jihoon stares at him for a bit,cleaning himself up,and pulling back his pajama pants,

“Scoot over,I gotta wash my hands!”

Seongwoo spits the bile into the sink and turns on the warm water.

“Wanna help me cook breakfast?”

“Of course!”

“Let me finish brushing my teeth.” Seongwoo grins,rinsing off his toothbrush,and setting it back in it’s cup, “Dry your hands.”

“Should we wake Daniel up?” Jihoon whispers as he rubbed his hands on the hanging towel,Seongwoo shakes his head,

“Let's give him breakfast in bed.” Seongwoo decides,leaving the bathroom,and heading to the kitchen,Jihoon trailing close behind him.

“Let’s make Pa Jun.” Jihoon rummaging through the pots and pans,while Seongwoo pulls out the flour. “I’ll get the eggs!”

“Do you know the recipe?” Seongwoo asks with a raised eyebrow and Jihoon nods,smiling,

“I use to make it for my old pack.” Jihoon replies,opening up the refrigerator, “Do we have any Scallions?”

“You never cease to amaze me.” mutters the older male,going over to help the younger out.  
-  
Daniel thought he would wake up with the sun blinding him but no-he was woken by someone violently shaking him awake-and yelling in his ear,

“Wake up!!! Me and Seongwoo made you breakfast!!” Jihoon yelled,rapidly shaking the poor older boy awake violently,while Seongwoo stood on the side with the food in his hand,laughing.

“I’m up I’m up!!” Daniel screams back,sitting himself up,running his hands through his face,trying to calm an upcoming headache, “Aish…”

“We made you breakfast.” Jihoon says,gesturing over to Seongwoo who had a steaming hot tray in his hand,

“It was Seongwoo hyung idea.”

“Really?I hope he didn’t try and poison it.” Daniel says with a smile,as Seongwoo rolls his eyes and hands the tray to the younger boy,scoffing.

“Don’t give me any ideas.”

“The food is good.” Daniel comments,shoving a half of pancake in his mouth, Jihoon smiles,

“It was my recipe!”

“It’s really good,You made sure Seongwoo didn't ry and poison me right?”

“It was my IDEA to give you breakfast in bed!!” hisses Seongwoo,giving Daniel a pointed look

“I’m joking Ong,Thank you.~”

“Too late.”

Jihoon slips from the room as the other two bicker,

“I’m going to go wash the dishes!!”  
-  
Jihoon sighs. That was the last dish,Daniel was currently taking a shower,and Seongwoo watching him leaning against the counter his chin resting in his palm.

“Finally finished?” Seongwoo teases,as Jihoon turns his head sticking out his tongue as he dries his hands against his clothes, Seongwoo gets up off the counter and goes back to the bedroom,Jihoon close on his heels. The older settlers down in his bed with a sigh.

“I’m exhausted.”

“I was the one who wash the dishes!”

Seongwoo smiles, “Then come cuddle with me.”

Jihoon goes over to Seongwoo arms outstretched,the older pulls the younger in with a content sigh,resting his chin on the boy head,

“You’re warm.” Seongwoo comments softly, “Are feeling okay?”

“I feel fine, Hyung.” Jihoon mutters softly,snuggling into Seongwoo neck.

“You sure? You’re not lying to me are you?”

Jihoon smirks,locking his eyes with Seongwoo,before slowly sitting up, “I can go cuddle with Daniel hyun-”

“Yah! I’m just worried!” Seongwoo indicates,forcing Jihoon to lay back down. “Stay here, and cuddle.” Jihoon smiles against Seongwoo neck,snuggling back into Seongwoo arms.

“Yes,Hyung.~”  
-  
After his current snuggling session with Seongwoo Jihoon searches the apartment for Daniel who was currently trying to watch a movie.

“Hyung, Pay attention to me,I’m bored.” Jihoon says,jumping into the older male lap, “Let’s go to the park.”

“I wanna watch Room no.7.”

Jihoon frowns,

“That sounds boring.”

“Never know till you try.”

“We can play games...or cuddle” Jihoon protests,pouting as Daniel ignores him,

“Watch this movie with me please?” Daniel asks,patting for the younger to rest his head on his shoulder which he did with a huff.

“Fine.”  
-  
An hour and thirty minutes have passed,and Jihoon had fallen asleep,snoring peacefully onto Daniel shoulder. Carefully Daniel settles himself down on the couch,grabbing the remote,and pausing the movie,trying to get into a more comfortable position.

“Hey Daniel.” Seongwoo peeks over the couch to see Jihoon coiled around older male asleep,Danie hand resting on Jihoon back,before turning to look at Seongwoo. “Has Jihoon been acting odd lately to you?”

“Not really?” Daniel answers,frowning a bit, “He just been super clingy-not that I’m complaining.”

Seongwoo scratches the back of his head, “His temperature is higher than usually.”

“Do you think he getting sick?”

“He keeps on insisting that he fine..maybe it’s a werewolf thing.” Seongwoo pets Jihoon hair gently,careful not to wake the younger boy. “You should take him to Jisung Hyung anyway.”

Daniel slowly sits up wrapping his arms around Jihoon as the younger snores into his chest.

“What about you?”

“I’m going to be cooking dinner.”

“You won’t poison it right?” Daniel jokes,slowly making his way towards the door with a sleeping Jihoon.

“I won’t poison Jihoon dish.” Seongwoo replies back, “Your dish...I’m thinking about it.”

“I’ll just get take out then.”

“I want Korean BBQ!!”

“Who said I was giving you any? You can just eat the poison you were going to cook me.”

“I’ll pay.” Seongwoo offers, and Daniel immediately sticks out his hand.

“Deal.”  
-  
Daniel sat outside the rooms Jisung took the younger boy temperature,

“I feel fine Jisung Hyung,Seongwoo and Daniel thing are over exaggerating!” Jihoon complains, as Jisung removes the thermometer from the boys mouth.

“They just care about you.” Jisung replies simply writing a few things down before gesturing for Jihoon to stand. “You just need suppressants,make sure to take it them before you go to bed, okay?” Jisung offers the younger boy a smile he obediently nods.

“Yes Hyung.”

Jisung opens the door,and Daniel stands straightening himself out,

“Daniel can I speak to you for one moment?”

-  
“Korean BBQ? I thought Seongwoo Hyung was cooking?” Jihoon asks Daniel,who staring at the menu,then turning his attention to Younger,

“He changed his mind.” Daniel shrugs,smiling as he gives the employee Seongwoo card. “Did Jisung tell you anything?”

“He said I just need to take some suppressants.” Jihoon replies,brushing a few strands of hair from his face,and showing Daniel the prescription bag. “Did he tell you anything?”

“Um-” Daniel begins, when the employee tapped him politely on his shoulder,holding out the card.

“I’m sorry, sir but this card is expire.”

Daniel stares at it for a bit,then hands her his card,taking seongwoo card and tossing it in the trash,

“Did Seongwoo card not work?”

“Don’t worry about it Jihoonie” Daniel replies back quickly,as he massages him temples suppressing an headache.

_I’m going to kill Ong Seongwoo._

Daniel enters the house with the BBQ take out in his hands and Jihoon on his back snuggling into his neck happily, Seongwoo asleep on the couch drooling on the cushion.

“Gross.”

Daniel mutters,quickly entering the living room bending down so Jihoon could get off his back,going over to Seongwoo to wake him when Daniel stops him

“Don’t wake him up just yet.” Daniel whispers, nudging Jihoon to go to there bedroom,leaving a one bag of food on the living room. “Lets us eat in peace then we can wake him up.”

Jihoon giggles,as Daniel guides him into the room,

“I promise we’ll wake him up later.” Daniel answers settled the food down pulling it from the bag and sitting on his bed,

“Lets eat I’m starving.”  
-  
“Daniel hyung,can I sleep with you tonight?”

Jihoon asks,climbing into Daniel bed,before the older could even answer. A smile tugs across Daniel face as he joins the younger.

“You seemed to made up your mind anyway.”

Jihoon wraps his arms around Daniel waist,content,snuggling his cheek into the older body heat,closing his eyes. Daniel reaches over to turn off the light. It was a moment of silence before a Jihoon speaks up,

“We forgot to wake up Seongwoo Hyung-”

“Ssst-Let him be.”


	12. Vehemence[M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nielwink smut chapter YAaaaa,(Sorry if it;s short XD) there will be Ongwink smut I promise.^^
> 
> DOUBLE UPDATE. Sorry for any mistakes^^;

Jihoon groans awake,shoving his face,into the crook of Daniel neck, he feels terrible.

 _Why is it so hot.._?

Jihoon breaths out,unconsciously unwrapping his arms around the sleeping male,he felt like he was on fire. His whole body was burning as if the sun was blazing right over him, his body sticky with sweat.

Honestly he would try and ignore the burning sensation if it didn't ache so much. Most of the pain came from the lower portion of his body,and all his instincts was telling him to do was shove his hands down his pants and make it stop,he willed the feeling away as he slowly sits up on the bed carefully not to wake Daniel. Jihoon yanks off his shirt,tossing it to the floor,revealing his exposed torso.

It still wasn't enough to make himself feel better so he grabs the waistband of his pants and pulls them down as well,kicking them off to the side,leaving his drenched black briefs the only piece of clothing that covered him.

Was the A/C broken? Did he eat something bad?

Jihoon groans quietly into his clammy hands as the aching only got worse,feeling something wet trickle down his thighs,He whimpers as tears clings to the edge of his eyes.

Jihoon really really didn't want to bother or wake Daniel up,but considering that the pain in his lower region and across his body didn't look like it wasn't subsiding anytime soon-the younger weakly shook the older boy awake.

“J’hoon?” Daniel slurs sleepily,frowning when the boy answered him with a whimper. “What's wrong?”

Daniel sits up immediately, his eyes widening at how wrecked the younger looked. Not to mention how he no longer wearing his pajamas. Daniel reaches over to the nightstand turning on the lamp light to get a better look at the younger.

“I-It hurts,and I d-” Jihoon words gets caught in his throat,as Daniel eyes,checked out the younger “I-I d-don't know w-what's wrong-” Jihoon looked like he about to cry at any given second,Daniel tries to calm him down.

After talking to Jisung in private about Jihoon odd behavior and on why he started to become so clingy.

_“His heat is starting. That's why his body temperature is higher than usually.” Jisung explains,shoving his hands into his coat pocket, “I can give you a prescription for future heats.”_

_“Ah thank you,what do I do when his heat arrives?”_

_“Take good care of him.” Jisung smiles, “He becomes more sensitive to touch,and his body automatically produces slick, so you won't really need lube-”_

_“Wait wait-do you mean..sex?” Daniel cuts off his face growing red, and Jisung nods,clearing his throat._

_He remains silently for a bit Daniel runs his fingers through his hair,_

_“Hyung what should I do?”_

_“Sit down,I’ll run you through the whole process.”_

It was obvious to Daniel the younger was going through his first heat,considering on how clueless the boy look.

Daniels draws his attention back to Jihoon who was trembling against the bed sheets his head down. He could tell the younger was scared,and confused,and Daniel definitely did not want to force the younger into doing anything he was uncomfortable with.

“Jihoon.”

Daniel calls to him softly,reaching out to touch the boy's hot skin,Jihoon looks up at him with dazed eyes,

“You’re just going through heat,no need to be scared, okay?”

Daniel gently strokes the younger soaked locks,soothingly for comfort. Jihoon nods slowly,melting to the touch of the older boy,

“What would you like for me to do Jihoon? I can help you, just ask me.”

Jihoon looked taken aback by the question,his ears and face burning red in embarrassment, and Daniel waits patiently for an answer.

“Can you k-kiss me?”

Daniel nods,leaning in kissing the younger gently on the lips,gently pinning the younger down on the bed as they both battle for dominance,Daniel winning easily,as Jihoon relaxes humming against Daniel lips. The older pulls away slowly,trying to catch his breath,placing a small kiss on the younger collar bone.

“Hyung-”

Jihoon mutters under his breath,whining when Daniel pulled away slightly,settling his hands on Jihoon thighs,his eyes staring lovingly at the trembling male.

“Do you want me to continue? Does it feel better?”

Daniel asks,voice low as he runs his hands up and down Jihoon inner thighs slowly,almost like a massage. Jihoon mind my spinning and he couldn't even muster up a answer-he felt two fingers grabbing hold of the waistline of his briefs,pulling it back slightly before pausing.

“Jihoonie?”

“Y-yes...” Jihoon finds his voice,gasping softly,as Daniel pulls down his last piece of clothing,leaving him completely exposed,his pink cock erect and leaking with precome,bottom drenched. Jihoon squirms undeath the older, and Daniel finds the whole scene endearing.

“Hyun-”

Jihoon chokes on his words,as Daniel slowly closes around his cock,a strangled moan escaping from his lips,as Daniel palm fitting around his length perfectly as he starts stroking him at an agonizing slow pace. He grips the sheets on either side of his body tightly, whimpering Daniel name as the older pumps him once, twice and then one more time before Jihoon entire body convulses and he comes thickly on top of his own stomach and Daniel hand.

Jihoon loosens his grip against the sheets slightly,his chest rising and falling quickly as he tries to catch his breath. The burning sensation dimmed just a bit,Daniel was hovering over him,pressing soft kisses down his neck to his messy belly to his button. Despite having to violently release his relief,he was still hard, and his body was uncontrollably producing slick,soaking the sheets under them. Daniel notices this running his fingers along Jihoon sides stopping at the hips.

“Jihoon-ah.” Daniel gives him a concern look, “You know I love you, right ?”

Jihoon nods slowly,his breathing uneven,as Daniel massages the younger legs gently.

“I want to help you,since this is your first time.”

Daniel keeps massaging his legs,his eyes locked with Jihoon.

“But if you're uncomfortable, we don't have to-”

“H-Hyung...” Jihoon cuts him off,giving him a small smile, “I-I trust you

Daniel leans place a gently kiss on the side of the younger mouth,pulling away to lift up the younger thighs over his shoulder,and carefully pulling Jihoon butt cheeks apart revealing the shy pink wet hole.

“I’m going to prep you okay? Tell me if it hurts.”

Daniel places small kisses against the Jihoon neck,slowly lower his hand until it touches the younger hole, Jihoon makes a small noise. Daniel slowly slips his index finger in slowly and fairly easy,earning a low moan from Jihoon.

Daniel stills,before pulling it back and then in again,watching carefully as Jihoon whines and moans against the pillow as Daniel slowly presses other finger against his rim, It slowly joins the other one, soon both was pumping in and out of Jihoon hole.

“It doesn’t hurt right?”

Daniel whispers against Jihoon neck,biting and sucking at it gently leaving a few marks,as Jihoon shakes his head dutifully,trembling under Daniel as he sticks third finger in,earning more cries and moans from the younger,and Daniel hushes him softly,

“We don’t want to wake Seongwoo.”

Daniel whispers in his ear,pressing a passionate kiss against Jihoon lips,his fingers still pumping him slowly, before picking up his hand movements,Jihoon brings his hand to his mouth as uncontrollable strangle moans make there way out of his mouth,as he comes for the second time.

Daniel slows his pace but doesn’t stop his fingers from pressing inside his sensitive entrance,Jihoon didn’t mind, he already had two orgasms and he was still painfully hard.

Jihoon tries to catch his breath as he struggles to forms words,his trembling hands latching onto Daniel shoulders “N-now, Hyung Please-”

Daniel nods slowly,pulling his fingers carefully out of the younger entrance,before kicking off his bottoms and boxers off the bed,pressing the head of his cock near Jihoon entrance. The younger body trembles in anticipation, Daniel rests his hands on Jihoon hip locking eyes with him,

“Please tell me if it hurts,okay?” Daniel asks,and Jihoon nods with a soft ‘okay’ as Daniel starts to enter him slowly,pausing when Jihoon tightly shuts his eyes and buried his face in his neck. “Jihoon? Do you want me to stop-”

“N-no keep going please.” Jihoon voice is muffled against his neck, Daniel pushed the rest of his length slowly,letting out a shaky breath as he settles Jihoon down on the sheets.

Jihoon breathes heavily once Daniel is all the way inside. Daniel presses his lips against Jihoon cheek, the nibbles softly on his ear.

“M-move..please.”

Jihoon pants out,wrapping his arms around Daniel's neck,gasping when Daniel starts rocking his hips against him,nibbling and biting at Jihoon neck once more,before slowly pulling out and slamming back in slowly,groaning against the younger burning skin, he continues pulling out then slamming it back in, each time increasing his speed and force, making Jihoon moans louder and more high-pitched than the last.

“H-Hyung-” Jihoon moans, as Daniel hits his prostate again, biting down on his lip,

“Jihoon..” Daniel groans softly raising his upper body to place The younger legs on his shoulders. Jihoon hands fall back to both sides of his head, his hands gripping his hair,jaw slack and toes curling in pleasure at each thrust against his prostate. “My Jihoonie..”

“D-Daniel-” Jihoon covers his mouth trying to drown out his moans,not wanting to wake Seongwoo up in the living room, it’s not long when Jihoon climaxes again, his whole body feeling like jelly.

“Love you so much.”

Daniel whispers into Jihoon ear,his words mixed with his own low moans and groans,his thrusting picking up the speed,trying to reach his own climax.

Jihoon tilts head burying his face into the pillow,as he moans plangently when Daniel finally comes– the omega can feel the warm fluid inside of him as Daniel cock still rubs against his prostate as he rides out his orgasm.

They’re both panting heavily once Daniel stops moving. Jihoon was very content,his length now soft and his body no longer burning. Daniel places kiss on the younger softly,before pulling out slowly.

“Do you feel better? I didn't go to hard right?”

Daniel asks concern,and Jihoon smiles sleepily at how sweet Daniel acts,

“I’m okay…I feel much better.” Jihoon mutters softly, his voice hoarse, nuzzling into Daniel collarbone with a sigh. “M’tired.”

“Get some rest.” Daniel says,kissing Jihoon on the forehead, “I’ll clean you up.”

Daniel goes to stand when Jihoon brings his hand to touch his thigh.

“I love you,Daniel.”

Daniel smiles,running his fingers through Jihoon drenched locks of hair,as the younger drifts to sleep.

“I love you too.”


	13. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :,) Short chapter.

Faint rays beam down through the blinds, shining bright out Jihoon face, with a whine he slowly opens his eyes,squinting at the empty space besides him,Daniel scent still fresh on the sheets. He goes to sit up,rubbing at the sleep from his eyes.

The door opens and Daniel enters in cautiously assuming Jihoon was still asleep,smiling when he sees the younger grinning at him.

“Good morning Hyung.”

“Good morning, Jihoonie.” Daniel gives over to touch the younger forehead,smiling. “Do you feel better?”

Jihoon nods sudden embarrassed, suddenly taking interest in the floor. Daniel ruffles his hair,

“Are you hungry? I made some breakfast.”

Jihoon nods again,removing the sheets,thankful that he had some clean briefs on,flinching at the a small pain in his lower back and hip. Daniel notices this and gestures for him to stay put.

“Where Seongwoo hyung?”

Daniel hands Jihoon a fresh pair shorts and a t-shirt,scratching behind his neck sheepishly.

“He went out for a bit.”

Jihoon pulls the t-shirt over him,

“Why?”

Daniel rubs his neck,his cheeks flushed,

“He kind of heard us last night-so he told me he need some time to clean his ears.”

“Is he mad?” Jihoon asks, more upset than embarrassed-Seongwoo was pretty upset about him and Daniel kissing,and now they did the down and dirty. He didn't want Seongwoo ignoring them again. “Did he leave because we-”

“No no, He's not mad, Seongwoo said he need to do some college work over Minhyun house as well.” Daniel reassures stroking the younger hair,“Now,let's have breakfast.”

Daniel slips his arm under Jihoon legs using the other to grab hold of his waist,earning a small yelp of protest from Jihoon.

He carries Jihoon to the living room’s couch, Then Daniel comes back to the bedroom to change the dirty sheets and place all of their clothes in the laundry basket, reminding himself to clean everything later.

JIhoon is laying on the couch when he steps in the living room again. He just watches a show playing on the TV quietly, laughing every so often, waiting for Daniel to come back.

He joins the younger on the couch with steaming hot bowls of porridge,handing a spoon to him. Jihoon thanks him before stuffing his face.

“How long will it take for Seongwoo to get back?”

“He didn't say. I’ll call him later.” Daniel replies, rubbing Jihoon sides softly, “When you finish your porridge,I’ll run you some warm water so you can soak your libs.”

Jihoon chews on his food a bit before turning to look at with a wide smile,

“Can you join me?”

Daniel nearly choked on his food,

-

“-and then They didn't even try to keep it down!! It was like listening to Daniel watch porn in the other room-”

Minhyun sighs,and closes his text book after watching Seongwoo rave and rant pacing back and forth in his room, “I thought you can here to do some homework not talk about how you heard your roommates having sex.”

Seongwoo pouts,sitting down on the bed,his arms crossed,

“I listen to your problems.”

“About two of my roommates having sex?”

“ **YOU** don't have roommates.”

Minhyun crosses his arm,a small smug smile on his face,

“I rest my point.”

“Whatever.” Seongwoo rolls his eyes,running his fingers through his hair, “Man,Daniel even got the first kiss.”

“Jealous?” Minhyun quirks an eyebrow

“Not at all.” Seongwoo replies quickly giving Minhyun a large grin, “We both care and love Jihoon. Daniel was just helping him out because he went into heat.”

“So why did you-”

“I mean sure Daniel was helping him out but I was trying to finish up my BBQ and I could hear nearly everything.” Seongwoo uses air quotes his eyes wide in horror. “And it would have been awkward to tell this to Daniel and Jihoon.”

“Well I certainly didn't want to hear it.”

“You’re a great listener.”

Seongwoo replies,grabbing his book,

“Now,let's get to work-Can we order some take out?”

-

Jihoon was asleep against Daniel chest,content with the bath time they shared,he wanted to take a nap,his phone vibrates on the nightstand and he slowly reaches over to it staring at the CallerID before pressing it to his ear

“Yah! What’s taking you so long to get back here?”

 _"I’ve walked! I’ll be there in a few minutes. Why is your voice so soft?"_ Seongwoo replies on the other end,clearly annoyed.

“Jihoon asleep and I don't want to wake him” Daniel mutters, “He’s been asking about you all day.”

Daniel could see Seongwoo grinning stupidly on the other end of the phone,

_“I’ll be there in a few minutes Just be Pati-”_

Seongwoo voice was abruptly cut off and Daniel slowly pulls his phone away from his ear frowning at it,he slowly sets his phone down,going back to staring at Jihoon sleeping face,playing with the few strands of his brown hair. 

It’s 11:57 P.M Seongwoo hasn't answered Daniel 6th phone call. Jihoon was still asleep oblivious of what's was going on at the moment.

_He must have taken a taxi or something._

It’s 4:30 A.M still no sign of Seongwoo.

It’s 8:50 A.M and Jihoon was awake staring at the door,waiting for Seongwoo to come back. Daniel was pacing the whole room his fingers in his hair,his phone pressed against his ear,

_Hello! It’s Ong Seongwoo I’m unable to talk right now, Please leave a message!!_

Daniel sets his phone on the counter heaving a big sigh.

It’s 12:58 P.M There still no sign of Seongwoo.


	14. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other short chapter retaining to the last chapter^^ Double Update again^^

Seongwoo and Daniel was staring at each other for around 20 minutes. Seongwoo was just finishing up his BBQ,the empty bowls in his hands,staring blanking at Daniel who had his shirt off.

“Um-”

“You couldn't have at least woken me up to eat my food,take a shower, and pass out into a deep slumber before you guys decided to have the ‘Down and Dirty’”?”

Seongwoo asked with an eyebrow raised,

“Not that I’m complaining,I’m sure you have a valid reason for your behavior”

Daniel stares at Seongwoo dumbfounded before clearing his throat softly.

“You gave me an expired card to pay for the dinner.” Daniel retorts frowning when Seongwoo snickers, “So I had to pay.”

Seongwoo wipes the tears brimming from his eyes softly glad the prank he pulled worked, straightening himself and putting on a more serious face.

“What did Jisung tell you about Jihoon?”

Daniel turns red,and looked in any other direction but Seongwoo.

“It was a werewolf thing….”

“So the loud sex..?”

“:..is apart of the werewolf thing…and we weren’t that loud!!!”

“Please-” Seongwoo rolls his eyes and shuffles into the kitchen, “I heard you guys so clear-”

“Oh My God please shut up. I told you it was a werewolf thing.”

Seongwoo tosses his trash away before coiling his arm around Daniel's shoulder,gazing up at him with a weary smile.

“Then mind explaining me what Jisung told you?”

“What? Just ask him yourself-”

“Daniel.”

“Alright Alright, Fine.” Daniel sighs in defeat, “If you want more better details just ask Jisung..”  
-  
“Is Jihoon still asleep?”

Seongwoo asks,slipping on his jacket,and grabbing his bag,

“It’s nearly 1:30,What did you do break him?”

Daniel felt his face grow hot, “I wasn’t-I didn’t even-”

“I’m joking Daniel,Calm down before you have a stroke.” Seongwoo slips on his shoes, “I’m going over Minhyun house to do homework.”

“You could do it here-”

“I need some time to clear your moans out of my ears as well.” Seongwoo interrupts, “I’ll be back in two hours,Take care of Jihoon for me.” Seongwoo gave him a “V” sign before slamming the door shut behind him.  
-

Seongwoo sets his pencil down in between the book,and closing it,Minhyun lifts his head blinking,

“I’m exhausted let's order some takeout.”

“We barely got started-” Minhyun replies, “You just gave my a huge speech about hearing your roommates having sex-”

“I’ll pay.”

Minhyun sighs,

“Alright.”  
-  
Seongwoo skipped down the stairs of Minhyun apartment to the sidewalk,shuffling past the heard of people,stopping at a crosswalk,watching the cars zoom by,he pulls out his phone,scrolling through his contact and pressing Daniel name.

_Jihoon needs a phone,I should get him one so we can keep in tou-_

Seongwoo thoughts was interrupted by Daniel loud voice

_“Yah. What’s taking you so long to get back here?”_

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, "I’ve walked! I’ll be there in a few minutes. Why is your voice so soft?"He frowns, he could barely hear him.

_“Jihoon asleep and I don't want to wake him”_ Daniel says on the other end, _“he been asking about you all day.”_

Seongwoo blinks,before a large smile spread across his lips,his eyes nearly forming into crescents.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes Just be pati-”

Seongwoo stops talking,his phone slipping out of his hand as his eyes catches a boy in the middle of the cross walk oblivious that the light was still green,staring at an upcoming speeding car.

**Frozen.**

Seongwoo mentally cursed himself as he runs into the side crossing grabbing the frozen boy pulling him into his arms andyanking him out of danger before the car grazes Seongwoo on his side throwing him a few feet away from street leaving him sprawled out on the pavement. Dazed,his senses complete out, His vision clouds,the last thing he sees the boy he saved staring down at him with large worried eyes.

Then everything was black.


	15. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triple Update^^; (Last update I swear^^)

Two whole days have past,and Seongwoo hasn't come back nor answered any of Daniel calls,Leaving both of them sleep deprived. Daniel got in contact with Minhyun yesterday and the little he provide was _‘Seongwoo left my house early,I’ll see what I can do but I can't seem to reach him either._

“Come on you stupid asshole pick up.”

Daniel presses his phone against his ear,his foot tapping away at the wooden floor,Jihoon was crying silently into his sleeve, pacing back in forth in front of theTV.

When the phone goes to voicemail again, Daniel sets his down on the counter too with a heavy sigh.

“Jihoonie,stop crying it’ll be okay. Deep breaths.”

Daniel pulled the younger into his arms so he could freely cry into his chest. Daniel kept his eyes glued to the door.

_Seongwoo where the hell are you?_

-  
Seongwoo woke up with a groan,his head felt like someone was banging against it,he rubbed at it slowly his finger touching his forehead,

“Careful I won't fiddle with that if I was you.”

Seongwoo whips his head around instantly regretting it as he clutches his head from an upcoming headache,lifting his head slightly staring at the same boy he remember saving earlier by the oncoming car.

“What happened..?” Seongwoo asks, scratching the back of his head,looking around the white room blinking.  

“You got nicked by a car,” The boy replies,smiling softly, “Thank you for saving me.”

He bows respectfully,and Seongwoo waved him off, “How long have I been out?”

“Two days. I would recommend you stay-

“I’m fine ,I’m sure my boyfriend and friend are worried, especially if I been out for a full two day without telling them” Seongwoo cuts off kicking off the covers,with a small smile,

“Thank you for taking me here..”

The boy nods, “Thank You again for saving me.”

“You’re welcome, Just be more careful.”

The boy doesn't answer just watches him closely gather his stuff,he waits for the older male to be pack and settled before speaking again.

“Do you by chance know anyone by Park Jihoon?”

Seongwoo immediately frowns,turning to him with an raised eyebrow

“I’m Guanlin, his..his former pack mate-” The boy,Guanlin explains with a smile, “His scent is fresh on your clothing so I assumed you knew him..”

“The pack that threw him out and abandon him to starve to death?”

Seongwoo asks,taking a step forward,and Guanlin directs his gaze to the floor.

“It wasn't my choice.”

Guanlin says in his defense and Seongwoo rolls his eyes,

“It’s never anyone choice but if you cared you would have done something.”

Seongwoo heaves a sigh,patting his pocket and frowning,

“Damn I forgot I dropped my phone…”

Guanlin remains silent,as Seongwoo trudges to the door pausing to look at the boy,

“I’m not blaming you for what happened to Jihoon, but if you still care you should have stood up to your dumb leader along with the rest of your pack.”

Seongwoo clears his throats and gives Guanlin a small wave, “Thanks again for the hospitality.”

Before leaving out the door, Guanlin staring after him,his fingers intertwined,speechless.  
-  
“Aishh, I can not believe I was out for a whole two days” Seongwoo mutters to himself down the sidewalk,noting at how the sky was darkening,he waits on the side of the road,waving his hand for a taxi before getting in and telling him his address. The taxi arrives at his place in less than thirty minutes.

After tipping the driver, Seongwoo heads to the apartment door,searching his pocket for the keys,before unlocking the door,and pushing it open slowly.

The living room light was on and Jihoon was on the couch,crying into his hands quietly careful not to wake Daniel up who was sleeping on the couch.

“Jihoonie? What wrong why are you crying?”

Seongwoo quickly heads over to the younger boy who removes his arms from his tear stricken face as he pulls the younger into his arms,sighing when the Younger sobs grew louder mixed up with a jumble of other words, ‘where we’re you’ ‘We were worried’ and ‘I couldn't fall asleep’ Seongwoo silently stroked the younger back softly,

“I’m sorry I worried you, I just ran into a little accident.” Seongwoo whispers into the younger ears as his sobbing gradually came to a stop,with a small sigh. “Hyung is sorry.”

Jihoon doesn't pull away he keeps himself latched tight onto Seongwoo,but he lifts his teary face to stare at his bandage forehead.

“W-what happen?”

Seongwoo subconsciously touches his forehead before giving Jihoon a small smile,

“Nothing, it’s just a scratch, don't worry okay?”

Seongwoo gives Jihoon a large smile,before picking the boy up,

“Let's go to bed,you look exhausted.”

Jihoon didn't argue,he snuggled his face into Seongwoo neck,

“I’m glad you’re home.” Jihoon mutters softly, “Daniel is too.”

Seongwoo smiles,cutting off the living room light,

“I am too.”  
-  
The morning after wasn't so pleasant,Seongwoo expected Daniel to be angry. Tears he did not expect.

“You had us worried sick you piece of-”

“I know I know! I said was sorry!” Seongwoo defends weakly,rubbing his cheek,where Daniel had slapped “I would have said something but I lost my phone-”

Daniel still looked livid ready face and all. He pushes past Seongwoo and goes into the bedroom,slamming the door behind him. Jihoon stares after him before looking up at Seongwoo with a small smile,curling his hand into his palm.

“He just glad you're safe.” Jihoon says softly, squeezing Seongwoo hand, “

 “Well playing Hero wasn't really a smart Idea.” Seongwoo mutters, still rubbing his cheek. “I’ll go talk to him.”

Jihoon nods,slipping his fingers from Seongwoo hand,as the older knocks on the bedroom door before entering it,and shutting the door behind him.

“Go away Ong. I’m not in the mood to talk.” Daniel grits out,his back turned to Seongwoo who sat on the edge of the bed ignoring Daniel. “Seong-”

Seongwoo flops on the bed before crawling on top of Daniel,and laying down on top of the younger boy ignoring his protest. They stay like that for a long while when Daniel decides to speak.

“You should have called.”

“I lost my phone by dropping it after getting hit by a car.” Seongwoo answers,sighing, “Some kid was about to get hit so-”

“You should have called.” Daniel says again,refusing to look at Seongwoo. “Minhyun didn’t even know where the hell you were.”

“I was knocked out for two days at Hospital...Got hit by a car..” Seongwoo explains more slowly,rubbing Daniel back softly. “I’m Sorry I worried you..”

Daniel remains silent,bringing his arm up to wipe his face,

“You could have died.” Daniel grits out, “You dumbass.”

“Do You forgive?”Seongwoo asked,not moving from his position,

“Do I have a choice?” Daniel mutters a small smile on his face,squirming under Seongwoo, “Get off me.”

Seongwoo slips off the younger who sits up,staring at his forehead before pulling Seongwoo back down,and tucking him in.

“You go get some more rest. I’m going to go cook dinner.”

Seongwoo sighs happily a large smile on his face, as Daniel leaves the room.

“I promise I’ll be more careful!”

“You better!” Daniel calls

“I love you!” Seongwoo calls back

“I know!” Daniel pauses, before calling back,

"I love you too!!"

Seongwoo closes his eyes,his smile still on his face.

_You better._


	16. Sneak out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ongwink fluff^^ 
> 
> Sorry for not posting for the past two? Days? College has sarted^^; updates will be slow, but things will get interesting. Including some more appearances with the other members^^

“We should go to the doctor and check that out.” Daniel says, pointing to Seongwoo head as the older,gobbled up hid ramyeon. The younger boy didn't leave Seongwoo side since early this morning.

Which Seongwoo didn't mind he enjoyed the attention. Daniel intensely staring at him while Jihoon just followed them around cutely,watching their every movement-which wasn't much.

 “I was in the hospital for two days I’m sure it’s nothing serious.”

Seongwoo replies,licks his lips and wiping his mouth with a napkin,frowning slightly at Daniel who was playing with his hair,brushing it from his eyes, before lifting his head to stare at the older with the same frown.

“You got hit by a CAR.”

“Grazed not hit.” Seongwoo corrects,swallowing his food,twirling the ramyeon around his chopsticks, he slowly holds it up,gesturing for Jihoon to take a bite. “And I was in the hospital for two days.” He pulls his chopsticks away smiling gleefully as Jihoon cutely swallows it.

“Did they release you?”

“No-I left-”

Daniel taps his fingers on Seongwoo leg,smiling “Okay. And now you're going back.”

Seongwoo groans,slumping his back against the headboard of the bed,

“I’m older than you.”

“Okay. And You're still going back.” Daniel smiles, “Hyung.” He drags the last word out,a playful smile on his face before standing.

Jihoon perks up but doesn't follow him,he glances over at the pouting male still slumped against the board of the bed,Jihoon opens his mouth to speak when Seongwoo slowly slide out the bed,grinning down at Jihoon,bringing a finger to his lips.

“Let's sneak out.”

“Daniel Hyung is going to mad at us.” Jihoon mutters,as Seongwoo tugs down his cap further on his head a sly smile on his face. Jihoon was staring up at him his eyes focused on his bandaged head,a pout crossing his lips.

“No pouting. I promise I’ll go to the hospital right after we go to the park get some ice cream.”

Jihoon immediately stops pouring as the words ‘park’ and ‘ice cream’ leaves Seongwoo pink lips. Jihoon straightens himself up,putting on a large grin.

“Ice cream?”

Seongwoo nods,glad he and the younger are on the same page,he zips up Jihoon jacket,and placing a hat on the younger head.

“I will allow you to have two scoops of you don't tell Daniel.”

Deal!”  
-  
The park was nearly empty,Jihoon was happily swinging on the swings, Seongwoo pushing him from the back.

“Higher!” Jihoon demands, as he swing back to Seongwoo who pushes him higher.

“Yah! How old are you?”

“Who cares! higher!”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes,but kept pushing the younger boy till he jumped off landing in his feet. Seongwoo walks over to him with an amused smile,

“Tired yet? Let's go get something to eat and some ice cream.”

Jihoon brushes himself off,

“I want Eel!”

“Do you have money?”

Jihoon pouts,hitting Seongwoo slightly in the arm as the older laughs wrapping his arm around the smaller boy,walking away from the empty park and back on the busy sidewalk.

“I know the perfect place for Eel.”

-  
Jihoon stares at the Eel, cooking on the large skillet, Seongwoo delicately turning it over with his chopsticks,before settling his eyes on The younger with a small smile.

“About yesterday-” Seongwoo begins,Jihoon focusing on him, “I’m sorry for worrying you, It was dumb for me to be playing hero and saving-” Seongwoo hesitated, What should he say? A boy? His old pack member? Mention his name perhaps?

“Guanlin.”

Seongwoo was now staring at Jihoon with his jaw slack in shock, Jihoon gave Seongwoo a half smile gesturing to his jacket.

“You smelt like him-Your jacket smelt like him.”

“Ah..” Seongwoo relaxed a bit, “Yeah...he took me to the hospital.”

Jihoon stiffly nods,his eyes now focus on the wooden table,his fingers gripping the helm of his sleeve.

“I’m glad he helped you.” Jihoon says softly, “I wish I could say the same for me.”

Seongwoo picks up his chopsticks,lifting a piece of Eel off the grill and setting it in a lettuce wrap,

“-Do you miss your pack?” Seongwoo asks carefully,as Jihoon reaches for the largest piece of Eel and setting it in a wrap.

“Sometimes. I miss my ex-friends?” Jihoon partly jokes,stuffing the wrap in his mouth,humming happily at the flavor tickling his taste buds. “But I’m glad I meet You and Daniel Hyung...I’m much more happy.”

Seongwoo smiles brightly,his heart swelling up.

“I’m glad,Now mets hurry up and eat so we can get ice cream, and I can go get my head check out before Daniel throws a fit.”

Jihoon reaches over to snag other large piece of Eel,before Seongwoo could grab it,pouting at the younger who eagerly stuffs it in mouth.

“Okay!”  
-

Jihoon was halfway done with his ice cream as he quietly waits for Seongwoo in the waiting room,peeking up when Seongwoo exits,massaging his head with an annoyed look on his face.

“How was it? What did the doctor say?”

“I need to comeback in a month to remove the stitches.” Seongwoo says,scratching the back of his head,then lifting up a prescription“He gave me painkillers for headaches so Daniel won't whine about it.”

His phone buzzes.

“Speaking of Daniel.” Seongwoo says,placing the phone against his ear.

_Where are you and Jihoon? I thought you guys was at the hospital._

“We are!”

 _Then what's taking so long?_ Daniel asks,the TV loud in the background.

“I just got a huge lecture that's all and Jihoonie wanted ice cream.” Seongwoo replies,watching Jihoon devour the ice cream cone.

Daniel goes silent for a moment, _Can you bring me back some?_

Fine, but your going to have to pay me back.

_You didn't pay me back for the BBQ_

Alright alright. What flavor?

_Vanilla_

“Okay. We’ll be there in 20 minutes.”

Seongwoo shuts off the phone,and looks own at Jihoon,who was finishing his cone,

“What did Daniel Hyung say?”

“He wants ice cream too. Shall we get going?”

Jihoon nods,a shy grin on his face as he follows the older out the hospital,

“Can I get other ice cream?”


	17. Little things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys...;^; I haven't been updating and college is already taking a toll on me :,) 
> 
> I will try and stay updated..sorry for such a short boring And honestly halfassed chapter today..I will do better^^;

Who’s a good boy? You are! You’re a good boy!”

“Yah!! Hyung what are you doing?!” Jihoon whipped his head around his eyes marching on to Seongwoo who had a cheeky smile on his face,his eyes glomming.

“Giving you a compliment?”

“For washing the dishes?” Jihoon questions drying his hands,frowning “it’s kind of patronizing…”

Seongwoo keeps his smile, “You seemed to be enjoying the attention.”

“I was not!”

“Why are you guys yelling?” Daniel peeks into the kitchen his hair a mess,he takes his hand through it before looking between the two of them, 

“Seog Woo Hyung is patronizing me.”

“All I did was call him a good boy for washing the dishes.”

Daniel yawns,scratching his back as he tried to wrap his head around the situation.

“Ah. Okay. So who cooking breakfast?” Daniel decides to answer,as Jihoon shoots him a ‘Really? Look While The older of the two cleared his throat preferably forcing down a laugh.

“Daniel it's 3:00 in the afternoon.” 

“Ah.”

A pregnant pause.

“Then who’s cooking lunch?”  
-  
Jihoon flipped the burger patty over trying to control himself from not snagging a piece of meat on the skillet.

“Who a Good-”

“Patronizing.” Jihoon warns Seongwoo before he could even complete his sentence,as Daniel eagerly helps himself to a patty. “I only like it when Daniel does it. You're annoying.”

“Then why are you blushing?” Seongwoo asks, “such a bad liar.”

“I’m not lying.” The younger retorts lamely,ducking his head, fixing Seongwoo plate and handed it to him. 

“Good boy.” Seongwoo says again knitting his fingers throughout Jihoon hair before leaving the kitchen.

“YAH!!”  
-  
“Hey Kang Daniel!” 

Daniel lifts his head,to see a can of beer whizzing in his direction,his eyes catching Jihoon peeking u but showed no movement to try and catch it. The Can hits his palm and plops on his lap,

“Thanks but warn me next time!” Daniel picks up the can,and opens it,peeking over at Jihoon was was now focusing on the Blank TV 

“You know Jihoonie-” Daniel says rubbing his stuffed belly,and washing it down with a can of beer, “you being a werewolf has it perks.” 

“ah?” Jihoon grunts,his eyes slanting as he directs his attention the the older male who eyes was focus on the tv ahead. “What do you mean?”

“Well for one When either I or Seongwoo Hyung toss something across the room-”

“Hyung-” Jihoon already sounded embarrassed which only implied Daniel to keep going.

“You will always perk up and try and restrain yourself to catch it. I find it very cute-”

“Stop teasing me!” Jihoon growls with no venom his face red,as he tosses a pillow cushion at Daniel who ducked swiftly out the way. “It just a habit!”

“And it's cute.”

Jihoon huffs,and turns away from Daniel only to hide a smile curling on his lips.

“Whatever..”  
-  
“Jihoonie did you take your Suppressants?” Seongwoo asks,his eyes staring at the back of the boy brown hair.

Jihoon shakes his head his eyes glued on the Tv, 

“I’ll take them later.”

Seongwoo hums in satisfaction,pinching the younger cheek,

“Good boy.”

Jihoon swats him away weakly with a whine,keeping his eyes glued on the show.

“Hush Hyung I’m trying to watch.”

Seongwoo peeks at the TV then over at Jihoon

“Can Hyung watch with you? Maybe we can watch a movie perhaps together?”

Jihoon glances over at him for second and shrugs, “You're not going to tease or annoy me?”

Seongwoo grins crossing his finger as if to seal the deal,”I promise.”

Jihoon smiles,

“Invite Daniel Hyung!”

Seongwoo slightly frowns “Ok.”

“And make popcorn!!”

“Anything else?”

“Drinks!”

Seongwoo slips into the kitchen to start the popcorn,texting Daniel and sending him a quick message,then setting his phone to the side and placing the bag in the microwave. Daniel slumping in after a few minutes,staring at his phone.

 

What does “popping corn movie now” even mean?” Daniel mutters,stopping besides Seongwoo, 

“It means I’m popping popcorn and watching a movie with Jihoonie.”

“...you missed the “Jihoonie” part.” Daniel replies grabbing a bowl and taking the hot bag from the microwave,dumping a bunch in before handing t over to Seongwoo,then going over to the forge and pulling out a stick of butter.

“You could get sick from that-”

“And it will be worth it.” Daniel interrupts,cutting off the chunk into a smaller bowl and tossing in the microwave to melt.

“Your funeral.”

“Make sure to play “KoKoBop” at my funeral or you're dead to me.” Daniel retorts,flinging open the microwave,

“You wouldn't know because you’ll be dea-”

“THE MOVIE IS STARTING HURRY UP!!” 

Seongwoo let his words hang off his tongue before closing his Mouth,

“We’ll finish this later.” Seongwoo slips from the kitchen with Daniel close behind dumping the butter over the popcorn. The two nestled on the sides on the smaller boy who was turning up the volume,and already grabbing himself a handful of popcorn.

Daniel and Seongwoo unconsciously bring there around around the younger boy shoulder who didn't seem to care at the moment. Daniel turns to see that the bowl was no longer in his hand and turns to see Seongwoo and Jihoon digging in it like wild animals.

“Hey Pass the-.”

“Shhh!!”  
-  
“And you sure this is the place?” A soft voice asks,leaning in shooting the younger boy and older male an unsure look.

The older male took a whiff at the air and exhaled,nodding and turning to the younger boy with a tiny smile.

“Yes, this is his scent alright. Great job Guanlin.”  
-


	18. Pack Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update again;^; happy first of October!!
> 
> (EDIT)  
> Ongwink smut next chapter~

Jihoon sighs,both Daniel and Seongwoo faces pressed against his shoulders,the movie near its end. Jihoon slips away from them,slowly propping Seongwoo head together,before draping a cover over them,his ears peeking up at a soft knock on the door.

“Just a minute!” Jihoon peeks down at Seongwoo and Daniel on more time before going over to the door,unlocking it.

“Can I help…” Jihoon trails off as his eyes met with hostile brown eyes,and a small smile that wasn't at all happy to see him.

“Good afternoon Jihoon.” The alpha spoke softly,tugging on his cap. “Mind if we have a small talk?”

Jihoon eyes glances over to Guanlin who was staring at the ground,then back at his former friend.

“I do actually.” Jihoon replies quietly,his eyes pointed, “We have nothing to talk about.”

Jihoon goes to close the door when the Alpha male reaches out grabbing Jihoon wrist with an iron grip.

“Is that anyway to talk to a friend?”

Jihoon grunts weakly as the older male yanks him out the doorway, and pulls him away.

“Let's catch on some things.”

-  
Daniel groggily lifted himself up off the couch blinking. He tugged off the cover that hang over him and Seongwoo still knocked out sleep,his face buried in A couch cushion.

“Jihoon?” Daniel mutters,blinking noticing the the younger boy was no longer next to him.

“Jihoon?”

Daniel calls- a little louder this time.

Silence.

Daniel gets up,from the couch, searching the kitchen there bedroom and the guest room,checking the bathroom and closets before staring at the door wide open.

“Seongwoo wake up!”

Daniel yanked the older boy off the couch and practically threw him down to the hardwood floor.

“Seongwoo!!”

“Ya?!” Seongwoo mumbles half asleep,blinking his eyes awake,sitting himself up,and rubbing his eyes. “What all the yelling about?”

“Hyung. Jihoon is missing.

Seongwoo frowns at Daniel as the younger points to the wide open door.

“He’s not-”

“I checked everywhere, he not here.”

Seongwoo felt his heart stop,as he quickly scrambles to his feet grabbing his jacket with a confused Daniel after him

“What are you-”

“I’m going to look for Jihoon. Put your jacket on.” Seongwoo says tossing Daniel his jacket “I.wouldn't go by car it too much traffic at this time.” Seongwoo zips up his jacket,turning to Daniel.

“I’ll go into city to see if I can find him-you look close by maybe like the a cafe or the park.”

Daniel just nods,watching as Seongwoo dashes out the apartment las if his body was on fire. Before shutting his door,and opening his phone to stare at the time.

9:40

Jihoon couldn't have gotten far. He probably went out for a walk-” Daniel tried to convince himself as he heads to the local cafe.

_Please please please be safe._

-

It’s 12:00 ass o'clock in the morning. Seongwoo mentally cursed himself as he leaves the hundredth shop he been asking around if anyone seen an adorable boy with a baby face and pretty brown hair and eyes.

“Jihoon!!!”

Seongwoo yelled,sprinting down the streets of shouting out for the younger boy,looking through trash cans and dumpsters-running through aisles in the store before his legs scream him to stop. He sat on the curb,his head pounding in his head tears pricking the counter of his eyes.

Where the hell was that boy? Seongwoo wipes his eyes and nose trying to calm himself down,before reaching into his pocket,and dialing Daniel.

“A-any luck?”

-  
_A Park? This is the place they wanted to talk?_

Jihoon walked over in the middle of the play ground,turning his heel to stare at the three males before him.

“I don't have all day what is it that you want to talk about?” Jihoon grumbles.

“Let's sit.” The alpha gestures to the swings,and Jihoon complies,glaring at the alpha male who simply stared back. “Is that anyway to stare at a friend?”

“You're not my friend Sungwoon.” Jihoon snaps at the older male before guiding his eyes towards Guanlin and the beta.”none of you are my friends!”

Sungwoon scratches the back of his head in annoyance,Jihoon growls lowly

“Yah.” Sungwoon stands up,his gaze hardens, but Jihoon continues

“I have my own family back home that is worried sick right now. So if you excuse me-” Jihoon pushes himself up from the seat,leveling his height with the older alpha.

“I’ll be going home now.”

Sungwoon stands his ground.

“I’m not done talking.”

“Well I’m done listening.” Jihoon retorts back.

Sungwoon grabs Jihoon by the arm stopping him from moving any further.

“I just want to talk. please.”  
-  
His phone was buzzing in his pocket-Daniel reach over and answered it pressing it close to his ear as he ran.

“Seongwoo?”

_A-Any luck?_

The older male sound like he was about the to burst into tears at any minute-if he haven't already-Daniel was still sprinting down the wet sidewalk his phone to his ear.

“No-I don't see him-we should get him phone-”

Daniel stops his footsteps gradually coming to a stop as he stands a few feet from the City park. There Jihoon was staring at a male and two others gather around him. He slowly brought his phone back to his ear

“Seongwoo?”

_What?_

Daniel eyes flicked over to the park,

“Found him.”

He could hear a long relieved sigh with a small 'Thank fucking god' at the end of the phone  
-  
Jihoon sat back down the swing set,looking down at the ground.

Sungwoon sat next to him on the swing,his hands gripping the metal chains.

“The reason why I wanted to talk to you because-” Sungwoon sucks in a deep breath, “I wanted to apologize.”

The omega stayed quiet,allowing the older boy the continue.

“We didn't have choice when the pack left you behind that alley to rot. But..” Sungwoon looks over at Jihoon,with a tiny smile. “That’s no excuses.”

Jihoon sniffs lightly,and wiped his nose with his sleeve,

“Of course you're still our friend and Jinyoung..Jaehwan Minhyun and the others misses you as well...I just-” Sungwoon pauses,

“We just really wanted to apologize. The whole pack put you through hell and all you had was us and Then we turn our back on you too. “ Sungwoon got off the swing and kneeled in front of Jihoon,pressing his forehead again the ground. Guanlin and Daewhi followed in pursuit.

“We’re sorry,please forgive us.” They all shouted

Jihoon bite his red lip,brushing away a few tears that found it way down his cheeks before letting out a soft sigh,

“You dumbasses” Jihoon mumbles,a smile making it way on his face as they lift their heads off the ground,and engulfing him with a hug. “Yah! I didn't say I forgiven you yet!!”

“Your smile gave it away.” Daewhi teases,

Jihoon huffs pulling away from his friends his smile not disappearing from his face, feeling a burden lift from his heart.

“Thank you.”  
-

Daniel watch the scene unfolded in front of him,before walking over to the boys his eyes trained on Jihoon who spots the him approaching them with a hard gaze.

“We could have taken you to the park if you wanted to go.” Daniel jokes,ignoring the three boys besides Jihoon. “You can't just run off like that, You almost gave us a heart attack.”

“I’m sorry.” Jihoon immediately apologized,and Daniel smiles,patting the younger hair before eyeing the other boys.

“Friends of yours?”

“Ah-Yes. I’m Ha Sungwoon. Nice to meet you.” A rather small male stats happily,bowing respectively

“Lee Daewhi,”

“And Guanlin.” Daniel finishes, pointing to Guanlin-the one he recognized from the store a few months back.

“Yes-We were just catching up…” Jihoon mutters shyly “Can we just go home now?”

Daniel nods,bowing to the other males,before taking Jihoon hand.

“See you around Jihoonie!” Daewhi hugs him one last time before backing away next to Sungwoon who adds,

“Make sure to wear protection!”

Jihoon felt the tips of his ears glow red as Daniel laughs his own embarrassment off,tugging Jihoon away.

“Cute friends.”

“Hyung-!!”

“Joking.” Daniel defends,smiling. “Yah..seriously do you know how worried we are? Seongwoo sounds like he about to have a mental breakdown.”

Jihoon squeezes Daniel hand “Is Seongwoo going to be mad at me?”

’ “He going to be livid.”

A whine emits from Jihoon throat.

“Hyung-”

“Well you did disappear and almost gave us a heart attack…”

“I was forced!” Jihoon defends angrily slapping Daniel upper arm,as the older man enters there apartment.

“It won't that bad-at best Seongwoo is just going to scold you while planting kisses all over your face or something..”

Seongwoo was standing in the middle of the living room his arms crossed his face scrunched in disapproval.

Jihoon swallowed.

_If looks could kill._


	19. BlowJows[M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other update^^ Sorry if this wasn't the smut you exspected... and short chapter.my friend wrote some of this chapter to help me out^^
> 
> .;^; college is taking a lot of time out of writing and I been all over the place with this story :( But I been writing for a while and I promise I will get better in the future^^ My next story will be well thought out and will be OngWink. Please look foreword to it^^

Seongwoo was glaring daggers into the younger as he took a large steps towards him,Jihoon swallowed stuttering an apology at the taller male hugs him tightly before pulling away and slamming the door.

Jihoon just stares blankly after him,before looking up at Daniel settled a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Let him cool off.”

Jihoon nods solemnly,his mind sparking an Idea.

“Can I borrow your laptop?”  
-  
Jihoon played on Daniel laptop-searching for ways to please and apologize to his angry boyfriend so Seongwoo wouldn't be mad at him anymore.

“What did you need my laptop for?” Daniel asks as he takes the laptop back and sets it on the coffee table as Jihoon turns towards the bedroom.

“I was looking for ways to not make him angry at me anymore.”

“Did you find what you were looking for?”

Jihoon nods,his cheeks tinted red.

“Yes..”

Daniel pets Jihoon hair,

“I wish you luck.”

Jihoon gives him a small peck on the lips before scurrying off to the bedroom were Seongwoo was. Daniel stares after him with a warm smile before opening the laptop reading the title of the website Jihoon was on. His face going red immediately

“ _ **Mad Boyfriend? Here are ways you can use yourself to please him away from a bad mood.**_

_Give him a Blowjob-_

Daniel quickly shuts his laptop,and turns the volume up on his TV.  
-  
“-Seongwoo hyung?” Jihoon whispers softly into the dark room,spotting the older boy asleep tangled up in his covers snoring loudly. Jihoon carefully crawls into the bed besides him,not wanting to wake the older up.

Seongwoo was asleep. And by what the instructions told him-it didn't matter if he was awake or not.

Jihoon stares at the sleeping boy face before slipping under the covers were Seongwoo boxers were. Smiley faces printed on them. A smile tugged on Jihoon lips before he carefully pulled down the older male boxers revealing his nicely sized limp dick.

Jihoon stared at it in amazement,swallowing back some of his saliva before running his tongue across the tip,he then takes the tip into his mouth and begins swirling and experimentally sucking off the older-at times running his tongue through the slit were beads of precum leaked out.

Seongwoo eyes shot open,biting backs. Grown at the sudden wet and hot sensation in his lower region. Shakily Seongwoo lifts the covers to see Jihoon with his red lips wrapped around his tip sucking him off softly as if he was trying not to wake him. Jihoon wet his lips with his tongue before lowering them to take in the head, sucking roughly and dipping his tongue into the leaking slit.

“Shit Jihoon-” Seongwoo curses softly ,gripping the sheets,feeling his climax rising quickly as white ropes brushed from his spent into Jihoon mouth. Jihoon couched and pulled away as Seongwoo yank the covers off them,goes to wipe Jihoon mouth.

“Sorry pup. Mind explaining me what gave you this Idea?” Seongwoo asks breathless,face flush a pink color. 

"I was looking for ways on the internet to stop you from being mad at me anymore. So-”

“So you decide to give me a blow job while I was sleeping?” Seongwoo finishes,rubbing his temples.

Jihoon nods,before carefully asking, “Did it work?”

Seongwoo let's out a sigh before giving the younger a small smile. “Sure pup,Just warn me next time?”

Jihoon nods again. “Okay.”

Seongwoo strokes the younger hair for a bit,

“You know I can never stay mad at you. You really didn't have to go through this to make me forgive you.”

Jihoon blushed.

“Hush hyung! Go back to sleep!!


	20. So Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow..I haven't updated in while ;^; Please forgive me. College exams are all over the place so I barely have time to write^^,
> 
> On the other hand-Final chapter-I have to cut it a bit short because I don't want to have this precious story to end up being discontinued. :3 I'm sorry for such a rushed ending I really need to get myself together ha ha....
> 
> I'll make it up with a better story the next time. please anticipate. ^^

Daniel and Seongwoo stares quietly at each other biting down on there food here or there. The silence between them is uncomfortable,Seongwoo clears his throat,and Daniel looks at him his chopsticks halfway in his mouth. 

“Blow jobs am I right?” Seongwoo jokes weakly wiggling his eyebrow, the younger quickly launched his chopsticks at him.

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear it!”

Seongwoo ducks out the way with a before whipping his head around to face Daniel with an incredulous expression on his face-

“You don’t want to hear it?!” Seongwoo yells grabbing a handful of grapes and tossing it at the younger, “I had to hear you and Jihoon have sex in the living room you shit!”

Daniel ducks under the table then peeking over the table with a small huff,

“Not my fault!” Daniel yells back,scrambling out of the kitchen as the older male picks up a bowl filled with freshly seasoned seaweed salad.

“YAH!”

Jihoon groans-there always this loud in the morning..always. Jihoon slips from under the cover,shiving and already missing the warmth from the bed. Jihoon grunts,and shifts into his wolf form,shaking off the pajamas with a whine.

“KANG DANIEL-”

What could they fighting about this time? 

Jihoon nudges the door open,trotting out of the room to where the commotion brew. Sure enough Daniel and Seongwoo are wrestling each other into the worn out carpet insults rolling of each other tongues as both constantly switch positions of dominance. Jihoon sits down watching them for a bit as the contile to roll around in the carpet and sweat-before they paused to stare at him.

“Jihoon?”

Jihoon barks.

-

Seongwoo was quietly stroking Jihoon fur as he scratching the younger behind the ears.

“You should be in your wolf form more often you're so soft.”

Less talking. More scratching.

Seongwoo rolled his eyes,but complied to the Jihoon request.

“Your such a brat.” 

“Yet you're scratching his ears.” Daniel says,coming over to pet Jinho head before plopping down and change the channel.

“YAH! I was watching that!”

Daniel smiles cheekily, “you seem to be more busy with Jihoon.”

Seongwoo keeps scratching mumbles something under his breath as he played the younger fur. Daniel leans in stealing a few glances before running his fingers through Jihoon fur.

“Wow..your really are soft.”

“I thought you were watching Tv.”

“ I am.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes,hopping off the couch away from the two oldest grasp before shifting back into his human form not caring if he was naked. Daniel and Seongwoo eyes trailing up then down then finding its way back to Jihoon soft eyes.

“I-uh-Clothes?” Daniel lamely stutters, and Seongwoo coughs awkwardly. Jihoon ignores them,squeezing between the two flushed men grinning.

“Now we can all watch the TV without being distracted.” Jihoon mused grabbing the remote fairly easy from Daniel hand. “I wanna watch Spider-Man.”

Daniel softly clears his throat before peeking over to Seongwoo who was peeking at him.

“Tell him to put some clothes on!”

Seongwoo mouths, and Daniel felt the tips of his ears get red.

“The fuck? You tell you him!”

“I told you first stop being a pussy.”

“Pussy?! You-”

Jihoon turns and growls cutting them both off. 

“Stop arguing and watch the movie or I’ll bite both your balls off!”

The apartment was quiet for the rest of the day after that.


End file.
